SIlver hearts
by Azrael Zero
Summary: A boy killed and reborn, a choice made. Follow his adventures to explore and entertain his patron. "so this is my life now huh? Oh well might as well enjoy it." rating change to M to allow more freedom
1. Choice

**_Hello everyone my name is Fanfictheory and welcome to my first story! I always loved fanfiction since I read my first one, and after there years of studying how some of the greats write decided to write my own. Honesty and tips would be appreciated._**

 ** _Disclaimer: i own nothing but my OC and whatever bullshit i make up._**

It always starts the same.

Me, falling deeper and deeper into a bottomless pit of darkness, except this time... something changed. I flipped over and landed on my feet. This never happened before... I always fell until I woke, as I was looking around I took a step forward and then a flock of ravens and doves took of from the floor and flew away.

I saw that I was standing on a stained glass pillar that showed a painting. The painting was beautiful, it showed a three great battles. One between a group of people summoning monsters to defeat an evil goddess, another showing a boy dual-wielding two strange sword in a dark city, the last showing a boy fighting against a masked beast with an over sized sword.

I then heard a voice heard a voice that sounded like many people at once, "power sleeps within you..." a pedestal showing a key-like sword floating above it rose from the glass as it spoke, "if you give it form..." another pedestal rose as it spoke this one having a tarot card, "it will give you strength..." a third pedestal rose showing a sword with a mask hanging off of it.

I walked over to the sword first (because who wouldn't?) and heard, "Keyblade... a weapon of hearts... said to unlock anything... is this the power you seek?" I could vaguely remember something like this from when I was awake but can't remember. While it seem powerful, (well as powerful as a key- looking sword could be.) I wanted to make sure I checked all my options first.

I went to the card and the voice spoke again, "Persona... facades used to face the world around you... beings of myth and legend... is this the power you seek?" Again with the Déjà vu, I swear I heard of this before, but something is stopping me from remembering. This was an amazing ability too, but I still had one more thing to check out.

I walked over to the mask and sword and the voice spoke once more, "Zanpaktou... (spelling?) a blade forged from the very soul... the power of death it's self... is this the power you seek?" As I ignored the whiny voice in head that said that I should have remembered this too, I walked away to the center of the platform.

I needed to think of my choices here, but before that "Hey! Am I being timed here?" I shouted out. "so much to do..." wait do what? "so little time..." so I _am_ timed "take your time..." make up your mind buddy...

"Can I get a chair then?" "...sure." then a overstuffed recliner appeared, I sat down and began to think. 'First this chair is _really_ comfortable, Second that keyblade sounds powerful and from what I remember its possible to dual-wield at some point, and dual-wielding was _**badass**_. The card sounds awesome too, summon beings to utterly wreck shit? Great as well. Then the sword ... just sounds over-powered, I mean _**Death?**_ The one thing that everything alive ether fears or respects? I would _dominate._

After thinking and considering my options I stood up determined.

I made my choice.


	2. Shadow football

I walked over to the keyblade and grabbed the handle. "Keyblade... a weapon of hearts... said to unlock anything... is this the power you seek?" I nodded my head, and then the weapon disappeared in a flash of black and white. "Now what will you give up in return?" ...I fucking knew there was a catch!

Shaking my head I decided to give it some thought. Wait a minute... "Hey if I give one up do I get the other one too?" "These are all abilities you have the potential to master...However one must be sacrificed for the others to grow." "Does it make a difference if I choose I different one first?" "Yes...the one you choose as your power will be used past the potential you already had for it, while the other shall be used to its full potential but cannot surpass it."

That...makes sense actually. "So by choosing the keyblade what did I unlock for it?" "In its full potential you would've have one keyblade along with abilities and magic, however you would have to learn them first. Now that you chose to surpass that you unlocked the abilities of keyblade armor, drive forms, keyblade transformations, and light/dark manipulation along with being able to choose one beginner level and one advanced level ability and magic."

...JACKPOT! Oh yeah...I definitely made the right choice, so now I got to choose which one to give up. I turn around to look at the sword and the tarot card. After looking between the two I decided on the card, because if what I see is correct then I'll be able to summon beings on par with gods...yeah I'm choosing the card.

I walk over to the sword, while badassed I a blade type ability. "Zanpaktou... a blade forged from the very soul... the power of death it's self... do you give up this power?" I nod, and then the blade and mask dissolve into ashes. Well that's that I guess. This dream is lasting a lot longer than usual. Wonder what brought it on?

"Alright" I said as I sat in my chair, "What's next?" all of a sudden my chair disappeared and I hit the floor. "What the hell, voice!?" then the floor started breaking around me. 'shit.' I fell once more into the darkness.

I saw another pillar coming up so I flipped over while falling to land on my feet. "Next time how about a little warning!" seriously I almost had a heart attack when the floor broke. I noticed that the glass painting had changed. It showed the same picture from before, except the one that represented the mask and sword was grayed out. I also noticed the one that showed the keyblade was brighter.

Then the voice spoke "You have gained the ability to fight." A keyblade dropped into my hand. It was the same as the one I saw (kingdom key) but it seemed…fake. "Hey, why does this feel weird?" I asked "Because it's not real. Until you summon yours awake this will do." Yeah right like any of this happens in real life. Then I realized something, he said I gained the ability to **fight.** Which means…?

A pool of darkness appeared on the floor; from it raised a dark bug like being with yellow eyes and no mouth. It twitched a bit before it lunged for me. Thinking quickly I swung the keyblade like a baseball bat, knocking it across the platform. I knew from many video games that when an enemy is down you attack, so before it got up I ran towards it and punted it off the platform like a football.

"Alright!" while celebrating about kicking a small creature into the abyss, I heard the voice again "Behind you!" I turned around saw a group of them somewhere around 4-6. "Umm…did you know that guy?" Yellow eyes narrowed at me, they were not amused. I decided to get serious. I slight bent my knees with my left leg forward and my right leg back I held my weapon in my right hand facing back while my left was in front to redirect attacks and hold enemies. "Alright" I said with a smirk "Who's first?"


	3. War Within:The battle of light and dark

**_Hello everyone i'm back with another Chapter! First off i would like to thanke everyone who fallowed my story and special thanks to those that favorited it. As thank i worked non-stop to create my first real chapter. Enjoy._**

I took in my surroundings. I was at the very edge of a circular platform with enemies boxing me in, from what I saw earlier the can hide in their own shadows and they most likely can't be damaged while there. However I doubt they can attack while there as well. So best course of action would be to charge through their lines and get to the center of the platform to have more breathing room.

So as they were about to charge at me I ran towards them first confusing them with my seemingly suicidal charge, as soon as I got to the first enemy I felt an powerful instinct flow through me. I started glowing silver while purple flames drifted off of me. Smirking I called out the name of my ability "FLOW-MOTION!" I spring boarded off several enemies and got into the center.

I took my stance again while waiting for them to make the first move. One angry about how I escaped lunged toward me. I shifted and grabbed its arm; I then turned and slammed it into the ground. While it was stunned I slammed my faux-keyblade into its head; dissipating it into wisps of smoke. I flipped my blade behind me to block another's claws. After holding it back for a while I saw another coming up in front of me; lunging for my head.

Thinking quickly I ducked and rolled; getting the one I was in a stalemate with off balance. The other one not realizing until it's too late stabbed his ally in the head turning him to smoke. I jumped towards him and hit him with a three hit combo: first I slammed down onto its head, next I slashed upwards using the teeth of my blade to send it into the air, finally jumped up with it and stabbed it down to ground.

Looking around I saw that there was only one left. It sank into the ground spreading darkness all across the pillar. As I was sinking I had only one thought. 'How did I do that?' as I opened my eyes I saw I was another platform; this one showing another painting. i saw the painting was split in half one side showing a grey haired teen crushing a card; the other showed a one brown haired boy and two blond ones standing so I only see their backs.

Looking around I saw a transparent door, after spending a good ten minutes trying to open a door that I couldn't even touch. I looked around some more. "…Ok that chest was **not** there before." I walked over to it and tried to figure out how to open it, but it was locked tight. "Looks like I need to find a…key." After realizing I had a weapon that was LITERALLY a key, I tapped the top of chest with my Temp-Keyblade.

It popped open and I saw a light shine from it' but when I looked inside… "What the hell?! It's empty!" right when I was about to punt the thing off the edge I heard a noise. Turning around I saw that there was a large crate and the doors border was filled in. I went over to the crate and while still enraged of my lack of loot smashed it with my blade. I then heard a noise like a lock being turned. I saw that the door was filled in. Since I saw nothing else to do I went towards it. As it opened on its own I saw a silver light shine from the door; blinding me.

As I regained my sight I looked and saw I was on some privet jet. While looking around I saw four people, what noticed most was that they were all beautiful women. I decided to talk to the one closest to me, but before I could get a word out she asked me a question.

"What's do you want out of life?" her voice was soft yet had a slight edge to it; I also noticed she had a British accent. She had long, smooth, dark hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress with an apron that had different lucky signs on it, and black stripped stockings and black heeled shoes. Realizing I was staring I thought of an answer. "To see new sights." She smiled "That's a rather nice goal."

I decided to go to the next one; she was wearing a black tank top and black short short's, she had short black hair, a long head band and dark mischievous eyes. I walked over, like the one before her she stopped me before I could speak. "What are most afraid of?" that's an easy one… "Being alone…" Her eyes showed understanding while her smile turned compassionate. "..Me too."

I went to another girl; she was a short one, her head only reaching his chest. But what attracted my attention was the color of her hair, in her case different colors of hair. Her hair was half-pink and half-brown with white streaks in the pink half. She was wearing a white jacket with pink interior; under it was a black corset with curve openings revealing her sides, she also brown pants and pink high boots.

I saw she was holding a pink and white umbrella that said Neopolitan on its side. I went over to her and she held up a note for me to read. ' _What's most important to you?"_ I thought about it and said "My friends." She smiled and blinked her eyes changing colors.

I finally went to the last girl. She was wearing a cloak (organization XII) so I couldn't see much but she had a confident aura. She asked me in a mischievous tone. "Light or Darkness which path will you walk?" Thinking awhile I spoke "Both as long as one exists the other follows suit." I never understood why people think you only need one, people as a whole needed both. She smiled and said "Good choice."

I then heard the Voice again, " _you want to see new sights…you're afraid of being alone…friends are most important to you…and you chose the path of twilight…is this your choice?"_

Thinking quietly I looked up "yes…" I realized this was no ordinary dream. My thoughts were too chaotic to give birth to this sequence of events. I saw the door appear again. When it opened I walked through saying "well further down the rabbit hole I guess…" as the door closed behind I swear I heard one of the girls say "He has no idea…"

I woke up on a platform showing three symbols in a triangle. At the top a White heart with a gold crown, below it were two hearts one being upside down. (Heartless and Nobody symbols) then he spoke.

" _Monsters exist in all planes…Darkness…Nothingness…even Light…"_

After I heard those words I knew what would happen, from the three symbols enemies appeared from the dark heart the same enemies I fought before appeared. _"From Darkness…Heartless."_

From the upside-down heart a new group of enemies rose from…ribbons? They looked like they wore a white jumpsuit that held their symbol on their head; their hands were tapered to a point. Then a zipper unzipped its way over its mouth and showed a ravenous maw. _"From Nothing…Nobodies."_

At last from the crown a new creature appeared. Its body was crystal like and its face showed no emotion. It held a sword in one hand and it held a shield in the other. _"From Light…Fanatics."_

Each portal dropped of four of each leaving me with 12 enemies to deal with. I admit I was panicking. Then I remembered something it said I unlocked _two_ abilities. If flow-motion was one what was the other? Also what about the magic? I voiced these concerns as the enemies advanced on me. _"You unlocked Flow-motion and Synch-blade as abilities; while you unlocked Fire and Reflect as magic."_

"What's Synch-blade?" I said as I dodged a stab from a nobody. _"It allows the user to dual-wield keyblades."_ "How do I use it?" I said as I use flow motion to flip and throw a heartless into a fanatic. I noticed with a raised brow that they seem to be fighting. The fanatic was shield bashing and slashing the heartless; while the heartless was slashing everywhere it could with its claws. 'Ok they don't like each other…" then they turned and both stared at me as I brought up my keyblade. 'But they don't like me more.' I noticed while a sweatdrop formed on the back of my head.

" _To summon the other blade free one of your hands and call for it."_ "Thanks" I said as I freed my hand and concentrated. Sensing my lack of attention the enemies jumped toward me from every direction trying to stab every part of me they could. As they got closer I smirked.

I turned on my heel summoning my other sword as I did so. Using my flow-motion to keep spinning I held out my blades; shredding every enemy that came by. As I stopped I saw the fanatics were the only ones left because of their shields the heartless and nobodies were eviscerated. Even though their shields protected them some damage still got through, badly damaging them. The looked between themselves before nodding, they then spread out around me showing some form of tactics. I noticed it was a two way pincer attack coming at me from four different sides.

I got in the same stance as before; except instead my left hand being free it held my new blade. I notice it was the same as my old one except the color scheme was swapped (Kingdom Key D). As they got closer I decided to try out my magic. I closed my eyes, if summoning my weapon was as easy as wanting it…

" _ **Reflect!"**_

A barrier surrounded me right as they attacked. As soon it damaged the barrier broke like glass and shot out and destroyed the fanatics.

I noticed when I used the spell I felt something in me drain. 'So I have limited pool to use magic from?' I saw a light shine down and a green pool of light appeared. Curious I decide to examine the new development, as I stood near I felt a little better. Deciding it wasn't a trap I stood in it, I did not regret it. As I stood inside the pool of energy I felt my energy return and all my injuries disappear.

I saw that the light that shined on the safe point (well I can't call them save points.) move toward the edge. When it got there a stained glass step appeared along with another after it. The patterned continued till it made a curving staircase to another pillar. Deciding to follow the obvious path I ran up the stairs to another platform that showed the same painting as the last one.

Knowing what would happen next I summoned both my swords. Using my new skills I made quick work of the heartless that appeared. When I fought the nobodies I felt an instinct wash over me; deciding to let it take over I slid around a nobody confusing it till I burned it with **Fire.** 'Alright note to self: trust reflexes.' The fanatics were easy to take down since I overwhelmed them with quick strikes while using **Reflect** to stop them from outright flanking me.

I saw another staircase appear following it I saw that I was on a pillar that was at least ten times as large as the others, and those were at 25 ft long! I saw it had three symbols again except they were different ones.

They were three hearts one was black; one was white, the last half of each. I heard the voice again _"You chose the path of twilight, so now you will face your light, darkness, and shadow."_ "I understand light and darkness but isn't shadow the same thing as darkness?" _"Darkness is a powerful force that can consume those that do not show it the proper respect. Light is a powerful force as well yet it can blind those that put too much trust in it. Every lie...Every false mask…Everything you denied about yourself…THAT is your Shadow; it is a combination of your light and your darkness. People can deny the positive as much as the negative."_

"Ok if I beat them then what?" " _You will gain your persona ability, one for each you defeat. Also one other choice for each as well."_ I forgot about personas, I guess I gain it here. Also I wonder what these other choices are? Thinking about I guess I'll start with light. I walked towards the white heart, when I stepped on it I was surrounded by a vortex of color when it ended I was standing back to back with someone.

"So you came…" "Well I was curious about what you'll be like and I want to see the end of this dream." he chuckled "Well I hope I don't disappoint." "So how do you want to do this?" _"Well a King doesn't often step on the battlefield, but I am no ordinary king."_ "I like your way of thinking, so tell me who are you?" "Impress me and find out." I smirked "Gladly."

He walked his armor clanking as he went. I turned around and saw a man wearing golden armor with his arms crossed. When he turned around I saw his face was similar to mine except it was older and more confident.

"Aren't you going to draw your weapon?" I asked "I will when you draw yours." I summoned my keyblades and dropped into my stance. My eyes sharpened as I stared him down. "Excellent, I will enjoy this." I saw him hold his arm out to the side " **Gates of Babylon!** " a giant gate reached up behind him and he pulled out a beautiful naginata. I whistled impressed "That's a nice trick there" he smiled "As the son of a goddess and a king I enjoy many benefits."He aimed his weapon at me. "Now come and kneel before your king." Although he sounded prideful, from his eyes I noticed he was using that act to get people to slip up.

"Conditions for winning?" I asked "First blood wins." Alright from what remember from history pole-arms are piercing weapons so most of power is at the tip, so for pole-arm users their main weaknesses are close range and low defensive capabilities. So get in close and stay there. Plan in my mind I cast a ball of **Fire** while running at him.

I saw him spin his naginata dispelling the flame while I ran. As soon as I got close I struck at him trying to score a hit. He spun around and tried to slam the back of his spear into my head. I ducked and kicked out; he jumped and summoned the gate again, however instead of him taking another weapon out he aimed the gate at me and the weapons FIRED out!

While panicking I felt the same urge again so I let my instincts take over. Spinning my blades around I began to dodge and deflect every weapon I could (Think sora and riku final reaction against Xemnas, except from one direction.). When the barrage finished I was tired and in was on my knee my one key blade in my right hand the other fallen off the edge. I looked up and saw him standing in front of me with his naginata pointing at me. "I must admit…you impressed me." He reared back weapon in ready position to strike me down. "But this is the end." My mind started to race, trying to find a way out of this. Then it hit me, an idea so stupid it had to work. As he stabbed at me I threw my key blade in to the air while ducking and got under his guard, using the element of surprise to my advantage I grabbed the naginata and uppercutted him as he was pushed back. While he was staggered I used my flow-motion to use him as a launch pad and jumped up. I grabbed my blade and using flow-motion once again I slammed down on him and slash open his armor drawing blood.

As I started to catch my breath I noticed that the blood was gold. I looked at him in curiosity and noticed he was barely affected; as he stood up his wounds sealed up and he cracked his neck while smiling. "Now that was a fight worthy of legend!" He dismissed his weapons while walking towards me.

"Now when I said first blood I didn't think you would try to cut me in half." He stated amused "Well you are a king, so I knew you could handle it." I said panting. That was the most tiring fight so far, I swear I need a safe point.

"Well you earned my respect, so you may now choose what ability you want to go with what you won." I raise a brow "what ability?" "You may choose either light manipulation and drive or all my treasures." "…what treasure?" He smirked "In my travels I obtained everything worth having in the world and locked in my gates, that includes perfect copies of any weapon legendary or otherwise." While that would be awesome with what I'm getting I assume something is going to happen to balance it out. So I might as well go for the buffs for now.

"The first one would be nice." "Good choice." He put his hand on my head and started to dissolve in to flames which funneled into me. I saw the Roman numeral **IV** being branded on my left hand. I saw heartless and fanatics spawn, I smirked and snapped my fingers as the symbol glowed causing blue white flames to shoot up around me. As the flames grew a figure was shaped inside of them. A man with braided beard wearing golden armor with a crown; he carried a spear in one hand and a sword in the other. Four sets of pure white wings sprouted from his back. His very presence made the fanatics bow on one knee and terrified all the heartless.

" _I am Thou…Thou art I…From the Golden waves of your soul I arise…I am Gilgamesh, God-King of Uruk."_

I raised my hand and said " **Pierce**." He flew towards the heartless and skewered them like shish-kabobs. As they dispelled he did as well and I felt a bit tired. I saw the fanatics on their knees still, so I snapped a second time and said " **Slash**!" Gilgamesh appeared in front of me and slashed their heads off.

I smiled and saw that there was doorway in the middle of the arena, so I went through.

Looking around I noticed I was back where I was before. Feeling exhausted I went over to safe point and stood there till I got my energy back. Feel rejuvenated I decided to head towards the black heart, as I was teleported I wondered…if Gilgamesh was my light, who was my darkness?

When I could see again I saw a man sitting in a chair cleaning two pistols. He was wearing an expensive suit and had Italian features. I heard him say " **You know my dad told me** _ **son you can't outrun your fate, but you sure as hell gotta try.**_ **"** He looked up at me and I swore his eyes glowed yellow. **"My name is Jackie Estacado. Few years ago, I was nothin. My life was just another sob story. That is, until fate came callin. And with it, came power."** His eyes narrowed at me **"Now it seems you get the same power, lucky for you it's a package deal otherwise you would have to put up with the same bullshit I did."** I don't know what he went through and from the look in his eye I don't want to know.

" **So in case you didn't know I represent your darkness, which I find ironic by the way. So I have to test you to see if you worthy of power."** He smiled **"I was originally goin to fight you but considering you shown skill in that I decided on another test."** "Alright what is it?" I was curious; this is the first time (other than the girls.) that someone didn't want to fight me. **"Just want to ask you some questions."** I was interested, must be a pretty important test then.

" **You ready?"** I nod. **"Alright can you take a life?"** "If I need to, but I won't just murder people for the hell of it." If the guy would NOT stay down or if he killed enough himself I will put him down. **"Okay can you keep your word?"** "I'll try my hardest, but some things you can't help. I won't make stupid promises though." The smile disappeared from his face. **"Alright last one."**

He looked me straight in the eye. **"What's comes first?"** I answered with honesty. "The people I care about." The smile came back and his eye grew softer. **"Good Choice, alright you pass."** "…Just like that?" **"Why not you proven you can take a life while not being a nutcase, you keep your word, and you put the family first."** He chuckled **"If I knew you back then I would have made you one my boys, I bet Butcher would have liked you."**

He stood up and stretched. **"Alright kid; make your choice darkness manipulation and drive or Dark Armor."** "What's Dark Armor?" He flashed a dark grin. **"An ability I gain once I was proficient enough in my power. Almost indestructible armor, only thing that can get through it is powerful light.**

I thought about it, while the armor sounded great it would be useless during the day and if an enemy found out the weakness it would be useless. "The first one's fine." **"Alright kid, before I go remember one thing…Nothing can stop the night."** We grabbed each other's hands and as he turned into a black and red flame i saw the brand on my hand changing to another symbol this one was **XV.**

Heartless and nobodies appeared all round me. I gave a dark grin as I snapped my fingers. I gave a dark chuckle as hellfire streamed from my being; a figure began to take shape in a classy suit while holding two pistols. He had two dark serpents looming over his shoulder and his eyes glowed yellow.

" _ **I am Thou…Thou art I…from the Dark depths of your soul I arise. I am Jackie Estacado, Prince of Darkness."**_

I held out my hand and exerted my presence on the heartless, it was tiring but I manager to get them to attack the nobodies. They struck like the devil was on their tail (or his teacher.), as they destroyed the nobodies one snuck away and tried to attack me. I snapped my hands again and said **"Wishbone."** Jackie lashed out with one of his serpents lifting it by the leg; when it was upside down the other snake grabbed the other leg and they both pulled tearing it in half. I looked over and saw that the heartless successfully killed all but one nobody, using that nobody as I catalyst I infected him with darkness and created a black hole which destroyed the rest of the heartless as well.

Relaxing, I went to the door that appeared and left the arena. I went straight to the safe point to rest a bit and I began to think about the current events. I noticed I was becoming strong very quickly… **too** quickly actually, from what I can tell that means things were about to get difficult.

I took one last breath and went to the last symbol, as I stepped on it I heard someone laughing as I warped. The strange thing is that it sounded like…me?


	4. A Shadow's mask: The will to live

**First off i want to thank my new viewers. Also a big shout out to my first reviewer, thank you for your kind words and i'll try to grt this story out. Also i thinking of getting a beta so their'll be less problems. I will aso try to make the next chapter longer till i get to a goood length. my goal is around 7k.**

As I regained my vision I saw that instead of being on another platform; I was at an old church downtown. I was confused until I realized where I was. "Cornerstone academy…" it was my old school; I went there from kindergarten to third grade. I wondered why the portal sent me here. The school was relocated years ago.

I looked around and saw that there was fog surrounding the whole area I couldn't see beyond the school. Seeing no other way to go I walked inside. As I walked around I saw that the school was rotting and broken down.

' _Nobody likes him anyway.'_ I turned around and saw nobody but… "Who just spoke?" it sounded like a boys voice. _'I heard he was crying again, why doesn't he just leave?'_ I turned around again and there was still nobody there.

Feeling a shiver down my spine I went further in I went into an old classroom with a rug shaped like the United States. The voice came again, this time it was girl _'I don't want to be paired with him! He's weird and all he does is read and talk stupid. He's such a FREAK!'_ What is this? Why does she hate this guy so much? I saw an old picture on the wall. I took it out and saw it was an old class photo. Every one of the kids was smiling except…one kid's face was in shadow. I noticed he was at the end towards the back with the other kids a little away from him. I wonder why he was alone

I heard a door open and tried to summon my sword. "What?" It wasn't coming for some reason; none of my magic or personas was working either. Feeling nervous I decided to keep walking through the old church I got to the cafeteria as I got there I was a wreck my hand shaking as I opened the door.

I walked inside and saw that everything was renewed like I went into the past. I saw giant tables filled with kids eating, laughing, and playing around. For some reason I was drawn to a kid sitting by himself at the end of the table. I saw a bunch of kids walk by and bump into him spilling food on his clothes. He just sat there taking; it while eating his food. I looked around wondering why the teachers weren't stopping this, what I saw made my blood boil. They were ignoring it! I even saw few smiles at the students doing it.

Eventually I saw a girl walk up to the boy walk up to the boy. She started taunting him; and when he gave no response she spat on his food. He gave up trying to eat and stared at her I tried to move around to see his face but I was frozen behind him.

She was going on about how no one liked him and he should just leave. I recognized her as the girl from before. The boy tired finally argued back saying not _everyone_ hated him. Why does this seem so familiar? This went back and forth until the girl finally stood up and said "Everyone who hates this _Freak_ raise their hand!"

I was stunned by the amount of malice this girl was showing. I mean what the hell! From what I seen this kid has done nothing wrong! I thought people would ignore her; but I was proved wrong when every student raised their hand while spouting out about how weird or how much of a freak he was.

It looks like it was too much for the kid to take because he ran out of the cafeteria, and from what I hear he was crying. I looked around as the students laughed at him running. Finally able to move I ran after him, I don't know why I just felt like he needed someone.

I burst through the doors and saw that I was somewhere completely different. I saw I was in another school one that was in better condition; though it was still abandoned. As I walked through the halls I saw a name. 'Ohio Avenue Elementary." I heard voices again.

" _Why does he even come anymore? It's not like anyone will miss him." "I heard he was pushed down the stairs again, too bad the boxes broke his fall." "Look he got a black eye again. Maybe he'll realize not to talk to us."_

Ignoring the bitchy kids, I walked around until I saw light coming from a door's window. Curious I read the sign "Principles Office" I opened the door and saw the same kid from before in the corner looking out the window. He looked about 3 years older. Just like before I couldn't move. Looking around I saw an official looking man and a lady who looked around 50.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't k now why this is happening. The students are punished but they keep attacking him." the lady grew angry "I don't care I just want it stopped." The man looked tired "Ma'am I did what I could but they just don't care! Maybe if we found out the reason why they're attacking; does he antagonize them?" the kid looked up but his face was blurred. "I didn't do anything," he stuttered "I was just reading my books." The lady looked at him with suspicion. "This has been going on at every school you go to, it can't always be them it has to be you too by this point.

What the hell lady?! From what I seen the only reason is that the kid is different from them! I saw tears drop onto the child's lap. "It's all my fault..." I heard him whisper. The principle shook his head and said "I'm sorry but blame is always 50-50 , maybe you can try not to be so different than the other kids."

I saw the boy lift his head up and smile; but I knew it was fake. Then the room aged back again. I looked around I saw that the room was more broken down. I saw something where the kid was sitting it was… "A comedy mask?" correction _half_ a comedy mask. It was based off the comedy and tragedy masks that represent theater. I saw a gold inscription on it that read _'Through self-hate and blame this mask was formed.'_ I saw a piece of paper inside that said 'maybe if I act different people would like me. I'll talk more and be funny. Maybe I won't be alone.'

Goddamn…what happened to this kid? I walked through the door and was blinded again. I saw I was at some house though it looked lived in still. I walked around the rooms to see that a woman and two children lived here. I tried to open the door outside but it was locked. I looked out the window but saw nothing but fog.

I heard a noise and when I turned around there was the boy again. He was crying over a small coconut cake with a single candle in it. I noticed he was about 5 years older around 16. He whispered "Why did they leave me alone? I just wanted to be with them, I don't even like coconut. Is it my fault again? I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. Don't leave me alone again…please."

I heard the door open and saw a man come in. the boy hurried and wiped his face. The man spoke "Hey little cousin, did you have fun?" the boy forced a neutral look onto his face, "Yeah it was fine, listen I'm tired so I'm going to bed." "Alright it is almost 10." I don't know what worse the fact this guy has to fake being normal or the fact he's so good at it I almost believed him.

I saw him get up and instead of going into one of the rooms I saw…he went into the basement? Confused I went after him, then I saw him head into a little side room by the stairs. I saw it was small room with a bed and a few rugs there was a small TV on top of a few crates. Looking around I saw that the walls were stone; there was no carpet or dresser so his clothes were stuffed into a trash bag. He however did have a dvd player.

I noticed that this room was not furnished or insulated so he must be freezing! I saw him curl up under the covers and fall asleep; shivering as he did so. I felt so sad for this kid; so I reached out to see if I could talk to him and the blankets dropped like he disappeared. When I pulled back the covers I saw that had become the case.

The only thing left underneath it was another half of a mask this one was black and was tragedy. It also had an inscription on it; this time in silver. _"Through the pain of betrayal and apathy this mask was formed."_

I checked inside the mask and like I thought there was another note. It said 'Why bother trying anymore? I'm permanently stuck between a rock and a hard place; because no matter what I do or how I act I it's never right and I always fail. I commit suicide because that will hurt the people who actually give a damn I die. I can't kill myself but I don't know how to live. There's no hope for people like me. Just like that poem I liked as a kid I'm just a crooked man, except I get no happy ending.'

I…why does my heart hurt? Why am I even here? I grip my head and close my eyes as I drift into unconsciousness. As I come to I was back at the pillars except there was a statue of a man in a hood standing there. I noticed his face was never made, i felt the masks vibrating as I got closer.

Pulling them out I brought them together to form one mask; Half happy, half sad. The mask glowing I rose in to the air and stuck on to the statue face. The eyes of the mask burned yellow as the statue started break. I saw shadows and light stream from the cracks until it shattered leaving…me?

The copy showed no expression as he stared at me. _**"Hello other…"**_ I shivered at that voice it sounded so…dead; like it had no reason to exist. _**"I hope you enjoyed your little trip."**_ "What was all that? Why did I see that guys memories?" He shook his head while saying _**"you don't remember do you? That guy as you put it was you."**_ Wait…what? "I don't remember any of that! I think that would be pretty hard to forget!" _**"Says the one who can't remember who he was; I bet you even forgot your own name."**_ "Of course I do! My name is…" An expression of horror spread across my face as I realized I _don't_ know my name. I tried to remember anything but all I remember is having dreams before. "Why…WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?" _**"Allow me to inform you."**_ He walked towards me and grabbed my head. I felt myself drift into a memory.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I sighed as I walked home from school. Another day filled with insults, bruises, and general bullshit. I mean seriously who gives a guy a black eye for excessive reading!? I stopped caring after a while, understanding that it was my fate to be hated. I looked over and saw Carrie Jones crossing the street. She was my one friend at school and I hoped one day maybe more. She was smart, beautiful, and kind._

 _I saw her wave towards me as she saw me but I saw something else a car going 50 mph heading straight towards her! I don't know what happened; one minute I saw her looking at me with that beautiful smile of hers the next I was pushing her out of way the just as the car hit me._

 _Looking over I saw the car keep driving as the driver yelled sorry. I heard her calling for help as she held my head in her lap. I knew there was no hope for me; both my legs were broken to the bone and a rib was stabbing both lungs. So using what little energy I had left I told her two things. First tell my family I'm sorry; the last…that I loved her. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was her crying; and the last thing I felt was her kissing me._

 _Flashback End_

" _ **I hope that gives you a general understanding of your situation."**_ He says as he lets got of my head, _**"but I'll hold off on your other memories for now."**_ "Why am I here? What is this place?" I say between gasps of air. The comedy mask appears on his face hiding half of it from view. A smile grew on his face as he held out his arms. _**"It goes by many names; the collective unconscious, the sea of souls, the dive into the heart."**_ He looked at me amusement dancing in his eyes, _**"But I prefer to call it the station of awakening. Fitting considering what happens when you make it out; as for your other question after you obtain me as a persona you will meet the one who sent you here"**_ "So this place is in my mind? Wait; how do you know any of this?" the tragedy mask appears on the other side of his face while the comedy mask disappears. A frown appears as his voice grew more serious.

" _ **All humans are born with the knowledge of these things; however many forget them because society naturally persecutes those not falling into its cookie-cutter designs. I however am a shadow a being made of all things a human forgets, ignores, or denies."**_ "So if I forget something…" Comedy mask appears again, _**"I would remember it."**_ He says with a cocky grin on his face.

"So what now?" I said confused _**"Normally I would bait you with bad memories and secrets until you deny me, then I would absorb the powers of shadows around me to transform into a monster and kill you."**_ "Oh is that all." I said sarcastically

" _ **But you're a…odd case. You are one of the few humans that did the impossible."**_ "What?" _**"You already accepted yourself. You never hid from yourself; others yes but you never denied me."**_ His mask changed again _ **"However their in lies the problem; since you accepted me before we came here we are faced with a unique situation."**_ "What's that?" I said _**"Instead of the person rejecting the shadow, the shadow is rejecting the person.**_ "Wait, what? Why is that?!" _**"Because of control."**_ "Control?" _**"Yes. The reason why shadows attack humans that reject us is for two reasons. One: We**_ _ **hate**_ _ **the feeling of being rejected. Two: We want control; we feel as if we can do a better job living our life. The only way to prove us different is by a great force of will; by both accepting us and defeating us."**_

Well shit then, I guess I don't have any choice. So I relaxed and looked at him ready for anything. "When do we start?" He smiled, _**"Right away…"**_ He put on both masks as a miasma drifted off his body, when he looked up I saw that both his yellow eyes held traces of insanity in them. _**"Heaven abandoned me…"**_ A robe appeared around him. _**"Hell rejected me…"**_ Eyes appeared all over his cloak. _**"Humanity fears me…"**_ A book with an omega on it appeared in his hands. _**"I watch over them all."**_ 12 raven wings burst from his back as the miasma exploded from his body, flooding and warping our surroundings. When everything settled I was in a city surrounded by skyscrapers.

All of a sudden my airways became restricted as I rose in the air at dizzying speeds. When I was level with the highest building I was dropped onto its roof. He glided down before me, his very being commanding power. I got to my feet knowing this would be my hardest fight to date. _**"Are you ready for the end?"**_ He spoke, so sure in his victory. I summoned both my swords as he summoned a pitch black lance. I looked him straight in the eye and said. "Mine already came." We charged right at each other and right before our weapons clashed; I had only one thought in mind.

'I _**will**_ make it out.'

 **AN: I hope you liked the chapter! Also i left a load of clues a bout what this persona is supposed to be. i hope someone finds out. First one to find out and reply will get to choose between two worlds the main character goes to! Also yes i have not named him yet because i want to get throught the station of awakening first. You'll see why.**


	5. Recovering Will: A Angels Fall

_**Alright! New chapter! I would like to thank everyone for coming this far and being patient with my writing; I promise I'll get better! Word of warning though this chapter is kinda short, I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to get out of the prologue already so sorry. Hopefully this fight scene makes up for it.**_

 _ **vampireharry the 2: you're real close, but I'm sorry no. thank you anyway for reviewing and you kind words. Hope you like the fight scene!**_

 _ **The world traveler: Thanks for the support and don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a long time!**_

I looked into his eyes as we clashed and saw insanity, but deeper inside I saw…loneliness and betrayal. Rain fell around us as we held our position. We pulled back and swung at each other striking and parrying at supersonic speed, causing a massive typhoon of wind around us. He was using his own heightened speed; I was using flow-motion. We finally struck at each other again causing the wind to disperse and the shockwave blowing away the rain and shattering the windows.

The rain fell on us again as we were deadlocked; the friction and force as we tried to overpower the other was causing our weapons to heat up. I jumped back and attempted to use fire but he merely opened his book and it absorbed the spell. He gave a maniacal laugh as the spell shot out stronger and hotter almost completely white!

Thinking quickly I waited until it was right in front of me and used **Reflect**. I ran after the fire as he attempted to absorb it again and right as he was open his book I threw my second keyblade and knocked it out of his hands. Caught off guard the fire completely enveloped him; causing him to scream out in pain. As the fire increased I heard him call out _**"Deathbound!"**_ I felt an overwhelming physical force impact me and push me off the building.

As I was falling I heard a voice, "Why are you struggling before this peasant? Remember this if nothing else…" I smirked as I was covered in blue white flames. "A king never dies!"

 **Snap!**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The fallen angel was walking away from the edge as the boy fell confident in his victory, when it heard a snap. Curious he stuck his head over the edge to see what happened and was brutally uppercutted, as he was floating in the air something grabbed him by his arm and threw him through the building. When he recovered he saw that the boy was in a new form. He was wear ancient armor with a cape on his shoulders. He was levitating off the ground with 4 sets of dove wings on his back. He held his regular keyblade in one hand but in the other it was a gold and silver spear instead of his other keyblade. Wait…that _was_ his keyblade! The boy smirked as he raised his weapon, "Like the new look? I think I call this **Hero Form**." But the shadow wasn't listening it was staring at the boy as he looked down on him; memories of evil people who did the same with cruel smiles haunted his mind. Hunting him…torturing him…HURTING HIM!

 **First Person**

He was shaking as he stared at me; power leaking off him in waves until finally…

 **BOOM!**

A huge explosion of power knocked me a good mile away. Righting myself in the air I saw that he became a huge monstrosity towering over the largest building. His form was horrifying; his body covered in bruises and his arms were stabbed together through his palms behind his back. His mask was crying blood and his wings tattered and chained. Around his throat…was a noose hanging him in the sky; the rope suspended beyond the clouds as rain fell. Finally there was hole were his heart would be but inside it I saw a figure hanging from his neck. I tried to get a closer look but barbed wire stitched the hole closed. I felt sorrow for the amount of pain he was in; wondering what caused this. I then remember what shadows were.

' _Every lie...Every false mask…Everything you denied about yourself…THAT is your Shadow; it is a combination of your light and your darkness.'_

The meaning behind those words finally hit me. I spoke aloud my realization; "This…is me?" he's in constant suffering! What did I go through to get this way?! I also remembered what he said.

" _ **But you're a…odd case. You are one of the few humans that did the impossible."**_ _"What?"_ _ **"You already accepted yourself. You never hid from yourself; others yes but you never denied me."**_

I accepted this… _suffering_ as part of me? Why? Why would allow this pain to haunt me every day of my life? As soon as I thought those words I felt a crippling pain in my head. I held my head in response to the pain; as I did so I saw a memory coming back.

 **Flashback**

 _I was in my room; staring at my mirror wondering 'what made them hate me?' I thought to myself maybe it's best I just forget it. Yeah…deny it ever happened. If I ignore the pain I might be happy; It won't hurt anymore…no…NO I refuse to forget! If I can't understand them…I'll just have to understand myself. If I figure out what makes me different; I'll find more people like me. I won't allow myself to bask in pain and self-pity._

 _I won't be alone anymore…_

 **Flashback End**

'So that's why; understanding. I wanted to understand myself…so maybe one day I'll understand others. I guess that's why it's so powerful. It has so much pain locked inside it.' I lifted my head up determined; I knew what I had to do.

I flew in front of it. "I know the true reason you're like this…and I'm sorry." His eyes showed confusion, "I knew you were there; I accepted you as part of myself, but I did nothing to change the situation. I just gave up and became more and more detached and apathetic." I looked at the comedy half, "I pretended to be happy," I looked at the tragedy half, "To be normal." I looked in his eyes, "Till it got to the point I wasn't living anymore," I stared at the noose. "I was just waiting to die." I got nearer and put my hand on his mask, "I didn't know how to live anymore, "I stared at the gashes on his body and all his injuries. "My heart was always surrounded by pain." I closed my eyes "That's why…" I snapped them open. "I will end your pain and free you from your suffering!"

He roared at me and blood shot from his eyes to blast me. Dodging around the blasts I charged at his restraints. I aimed at the spike at his hands and landed on them. I saw the screw holding his hands together. It was 20 stories tall and was 5 stories long. I grabbed it and as I touched it I felt pain beyond belief; feeling what he felt as it was dug in there. As I pulled the last of it free he screamed to the heavens; feeling excruciating pain. When it finally fell out he stopped screaming as the screw dissolved. I suddenly felt…relived; like I just breathed in fresh air for the first time in a long time.

Knowing I was on the right track I flew away. His hands now freed he tried to grab me as I went towards his wings. Seeing him coming I dived and went under attempts to crush me. Seeing he lost me I flew to his back and saw the chains were latched on with barbed wire and fastened to metal hooks welded on to his back.

Reaching the hooks I pulled on them with all my might as I felt the same pain he did as they were ripped off. Finally getting one off I saw his hand coming. As he reached for me I wrapped the chain around his hand and as he pulled back the other hook was ripped off. Screaming as the hook was ripped off; he swung around hitting me with his body sending me awhile away. Looking back I saw the chains dissolve; freeing his wings. They stretched out all 12 of them.

I saw my next target; the noose. I was so focused flying towards it I never noticed the hand until too late. It slapped me out of the air like a fly; slamming me through a rooftop. As I sat there dazed a fist crushed through the roof; slamming me into the lobby. Delirious with pain I used the main desk to pick myself up.

I then heard a groaning sound and noticed the building was shaking. Then I saw the building around me lift into the air between his hands. Putting the pieces together I flew out of there right before he slammed it down breaking the building and crushing everything underneath it.

Using the dust to my advantage I raced towards the noose slashing it until there was only a strand left. Right before I could finish it he grabbed me and started crushing me between his hands. Yelling in pain i struggled to get my arm out; successfully getting it free I reared back and threw my spear. It whistled through the air reaching its mark severing the rope entirely.

He screamed as he yelled, letting me go in the process. I fell to the ground; forcing myself to get up I saw him on his knees holding his hands together.

I saw the blood pooling together in his hands before it moved into a shape and hardened. When it finished he was wielding a lance his size in length. I flew towards my next target; as I drew closer to the mask he spun his lance causing the hardened blood to shoot towards me like bullets. I ducked, dived, and deflected as much as I could till I got close enough. Using flow-motion to enhance my speed to afterimage level I got through his guard and struck at his mask shattering it. What I saw underneath was horrifying. 

It was a face… _my_ face; scrunched up in pain. The eyes were bloodshot and he was crying blood. He had bags and someone carved words like _freak, loser, and failure_ on his face. His teeth were broken and his mouth was bleed profusely his tongue was scarred like some tried to cut it out. Purple and blue bruises was scattered along his face.

I was sickened by the obvious torture he went through noticing he was still fighting I flew away. 'Why is he still going?' Jackie spoke up **'The heart kid, take out the heart.'** Remembering the hanging body in the heart; I rushed to the barbed wire and hacked through it. Right before I got in I saw his hand coming. Not wanting another episode of crushing; I flew to the out of reach. By now I was exhausted; I knew I needed to finish this soon.

'I need to get him on his knees; any ideas guys?' _'You hold in your hands the power to manipulate light itself; get creative boy!'_ I flew around to his back and focusing on my light I made 2 swords of light stab through the back of his knees. As he fell the swords disappeared; he landed on his knees crying in pain. What made me sick to my stomach was the fact he did it in my voice.

He screamed releasing a shockwave which pushed me back. When I righted myself I saw he had 2 buildings; one in each hand. He threw them both at me. Waiting until the last moment I used **Reflect** launching the buildings in different directions, One going into the air; the other right back at him.

Using flow-motion to increase my speed I got to the one in the air as it came back down. Looking down I saw the building hit him making him lean back while on his knees. Seeing my chance I crouched down as the building channeling light in my legs and charged my flow-motion to 100%. I pushed off the building the force I used completely destroying it; a sonic boom appeared as I broke the sound barrier.

 **Third Person**

As he launched off the boy channeled completely released his flow-motion become a silver and purple comet. Aiming for the weakness in the stitching; he shifted both his keyblades into spears. Raise them into a point above his head he spun becoming a drill of unparalleled piercing power. Smirking the boy cried out "Eat your heart out Kamina! _**GIGA…DRILL…BREAKER!**_ "

He struck the shadow its body offering no resistance in stopping him. He drilled his way inside until he burst through the other side; his hand on the collar of his shadow before he transformed. The beast behind them tried a shaky attempt at standing, smoke trailing out of the hole where his hearts supposed to be. Then it fell to its face creating a great dome of energy over the city that dispelled leaving them on the roof again on their backs.

 **First Person**

I stood up shakily; looking over I saw he did the same. I noticed I was out of Hero **Mode** , I must be too tired. I noticed he was on the ground still I stumbled over and snapped my fingers summoning Gilgamesh. " **Dia** …on both of us." Curious he stared at me, "Why heal your enemy?" "Because he was a true warrior and deserves to die like one." He nodded pleased. "Well said." He raised his hand over his heart and gave a nod, a healing light washing over us.

As he stood up he looked me in the eye and asked me one question, " _Why?"_ I smiled and said "Because…you're me; baggage included." I handed him my extra keyblade "Now come on lets finish this anime style." He raised a brow, _"By launching our strongest attacks attack at each other until one of us overpowers the other?"_ I gave a cheesy grin, "Exactly."

We both stood on opposite ends of the roof. I charged as much light and darkness into the blade as I could I looked in to his eyes and saw him doing the same. We stared into each other's eyes and then gave matching smiles. Launching off from our positions we slammed our blades together. The power of the impact was so strong it destroyed the whole city. An orb of light and darkness surrounded us as we fought for dominance.

Looking at our clash I saw he was overpowering me, determined to win only one thought rang through my mind. 'I won't give up anymore…I WILL WIN!' As that thought rang inside my mind my keyblade reacted the light and darkness inside it combining to create twilight. Empowered by the change I cut right through his keyblade _"WHAT!"_ I gave a grin and pushed forward, _"_ _ **TWILIGHT BLADE!**_ _"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **Third person**

A huge tornado of energy shot out from their location, the colors of the wind shifting between red and blue, the colors of the lightning shifting between black and white; until it condensed together changing the colors to silver and purple. The tornado shrunk smaller and smaller until it finally dispersed blinding the whole area.

 **First Person**

When the light dimmed I was standing over him panting. My key blade fell apart as I did so; I guess because it was fake it couldn't handle the power. He looked up at me and smiled. _"I guess…this is where I die…"_ He shook his head, _"No not die…Become whole. I trust you can take things from here?"_ I raised my fist to him while grinning "Believe it…" He gave a chuckle as he raised his fist to mine. _"Nerd…"_ "Hey you are too, I mean you're me right?" He nodded his head as our fists touched _"Yeah…and your me too."_ A black and white fire consumed him as he was absorbed into my being, a _**XII**_ branded on my hand as a representation of completing my objective.

I sensed them coming out of the woodwork; Nobodies, Heartless, and Fanatics. I was tired, injured, and had no weapons; but I was not alone. Focusing on my mark I summoned my power _**"Per…"**_ a whirlwind of white fire surrounded me, _**"So…"**_ black lightning began to shoot randomly from the storm as I rose upwards still in its eye, _**"NA!"**_ I snapped my hand causing the storm to rampage wildly as a figure took shape behind me. The monsters were terrified of its presence; as if something had come to lay judgment on them all.

It spread its wings dispelling the storm from pure force alone. It was a tall opposing man dressed in black and red hooded robes with armor (Think the black version of Ezio's assassins' creed brotherhood outfit.) he had twelve black wings spreading from his back, black hair with white highlights and bangs, a monocle, and wore leather boots. He held a book in one hand with an omega symbol and a dark lance in the other; the lance crackling with power and the books pages fluttering in a non-existent wind.

He raised his head his face apathetic yet…caring; his eyes showing pain and the determination to push through it. He spoke, _**"I am thou…Thou art i….From the storm of your soul I come forth…I am Azrael, He who takes the blame.**_ I looked down at my adversaries; seeing them frozen in fear. I raised my left hand, Azrael copying my movements the book in his hand scanning the enemies and added their names to its pages. I took in a deep breath; as I released I spoke. **"Scribe of The End…"** The pages of the book flipped furiously as it shone the enemies screeching in pain as their very being was absorbed into the book. When it got to the final page it showed two words… _ **THE END.**_ It snapped shut and when it did so every enemy fell like puppets that had their strings cut, disappear in shadows and flashes of light.

I as the last one vanished I felt the energy the book absorbed flowing into me completely healing me; sadly my magic was completely drained and my exhaustion was never cured. I heard a noise like a lock being turned and looked behind me. I saw that door again, guessing it was my way out I limped towards it as it opened. Right before I could get inside my body quit and I passed out in front of it. The last thing I heard was a women saying, _"Well done, my champion. Rest now, you have proven the strength of you heart._

 _ **Ok! Next chapter will explain most things and introduce the patron! See you soon!**_


	6. Moving On: The Journey Begins

_**Hello great people of fanfiction, my name is fanfictheory and welcome to another episode of silver hearts! There will be mostly explanations this chapter along with a hint of the first world! Also character description! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Ps. i left a small kh2 easter egg, respond what it is in the comments if you find it!**_

 _ **TheWillofSon: Thanks a lot! I always thought while playing persona 4 'what if the personas don't accept them?' and that just led to this.**_

 _ **vampireharry the 2: Its fine, Azrael isn't as well know as the other fallen (unless you watch DxD) so I don't fault you for it. Thanks again for the support. **_

As I woke I noticed I was on a couch in the middle of a white room, looking around I noticed that I was alone except for a mirror. Getting off the couch I made my way over to the mirror and what I saw...was not me.

The person standing in the mirror was a solid six foot tall with gray spiky hair with the bangs on either side of my face colored, left black right white (think naruto's father) my eyes were mismatched one red the other blue. My body was more streamlined like a runner or swimmer's body, while my skin was still a little pale from staying inside.

I do not remember looking like this, something must have happened. Looking around I saw a note on the mirror,

"Please ring bell to call me when you wake up." Looking around I saw a bell on the wall, shrugging I pulled the cord causing the bell to make a small tinkling sound.

 _"Hello, my hero. Did you sleep well?"_ turning around I saw a woman on the couch she was wearing long flowing white robes and had a beautiful smile. Her hair was long and silky; and she had a gorgeous body.

"Um…who are talking to?" she giggled the tinkling sound putting the bell to shame. _" You, of course."_ "But…I'm not a hero." I haven't done anything heroic lately have I? She patted the space next to her. Cautiously I sit down, _"You are a hero, after all if you were not you wouldn't have passed your awakening."_ "Awakening?" _"The trials you went through before you came here."_

Her eyes lit up as she spoke, _" You started by proving your Valor against your light by defeating it in combat." _Images of the fight between me and Gilgamesh appeared around us, _"_ _You proved your Wisdom against your darkness by showing that even though you may use its power you won't be consumed by it."_ The images changed to me answering Jackie, _"Next you proved you're the Master of your body and soul by facing yourself and defeating the pain that held you down." _ The images changed once again by turning into the fight between me and my shadow, she gave a sad smile. _" Lastly you proved that even in your Final moments before you died in real life you comfort someone who you gave your life for in the first place."_ Finally the images changed to me after the accident. Bleeding and broken, I died with smile knowing I saved the someone I cared about.

She looked me in the eyes, her blue eyes staring deep into my soul. _"Looking at all of this, can you say you're not a hero?"_ I was taken aback; I didn't know I did all that. I was… "I just did what I though was right." I said quietly not used to genuine praise.

 _"Such a humble soul punished for faults not your own. I have decided to give you a new life."_ "A new…life? Is that why I look like this?" she smiled warmly and said _"Yes a new life, as to your looks that is something you caused, not I."_ sensing my confusion she continued. _"When you used that final attack on your shadow you unleashed the full power of you heart allowing your hearts to use its signature to create a new body. What you saw in the mirror is who you really are."_ I looked in the mirror again; it was kind of surreal seeing this. Before I was a slight pudgy guy with glasses who hated shorts and liked hoodies, now I was built, lean, and compact; standing a full 4 inches taller.

I turned back to her and asked the question that's been burning inside me since I saw her, "Who are you?" She gave a beautiful smile, " _I go by many names, but you my hero may call me Yuno."_ A girl with pink hair and a cute smile covered in blood appeared in my head; I scooted away slightly. Seeing this she pouted and cutely mumbled under her breath, _"Stupid future diary, now people think I'm a yandere too…"_

Seeing I distressed her I apologized profusely; partly because I don't want anger the one who gave me a new life, but mostly because I hate seeing cute girls cry. (Seriously it's like kicking a puppy; you feel nothing but guilt even though you're not involved.)

After calming down she explained she was a being born from space and time that was looking for a champion, what would that champion do? Well… _" To aid the worlds who were forgotten." _"What worlds?" She told me about how there were two worlds one called Reality, the other Fantasy. They were connected and were bathed by one of her forms power, true light otherwise known as Twilight.

A war over that light began on Fantasy as some grew greedy for its power. Reality sensing danger cut themselves off from fantasy and drifted away out of reach of their war. As the fighting over her power increased they sought for the key to her, the x-blade. They made copies of the mythical weapon and called them keyblades.

Eventually their war reached a climax and the power released broke apart the worlds and bathed them in darkness. The other half of twilight survived in the hearts of children those embers grew and pushed back the darkness, beginning the great struggle between the two. However Reality, far away from the fighting was safe; but Reality never truly forgot Fantasy. Every bit of fiction in the world exists on a fragment of fantasy, which are now worlds of their own. (The rest is canon)

It was a lot to take in; everything people called fake, every story every video game, every anime…were real. She wanted me to become stronger and gain allies from different worlds to become…her enforcers basically. _"There are those who speak in name; do terrible things in my name. I want you to find the ones doing these things and show them who truly has my favor."_

I asked why she came to reality, why not someone from the worlds of Fantasy? She said that while she could she wanted to check up on the people of Reality now named earth. As she was watching she felt a nexus soul be born. She explained to me that nexus souls were extremely rare because that soul is the only one that exists. Which means people could look all over fantasy and never find it. There was only one of them that ever exist.

She also explained that's why people hated me so much, nexus souls feel unnatural to people of Reality/Earth; and what do people do to things that feel is unnatural? They hurt it before it has a chance to hurt them. It was because a combination of fear and a lack of understanding that I was hated.

Curious about my potential she watched me go about my life growing up in pain and neglect. She cried when I cried, she laughed when I laughed; finally she saw my final moments. Sensing my death she called my soul to her and put me through the trials to prove my worth.

After I won my heart using its imprint created a new body and here we are now. "I accept your offer, lady Yuno." Her eyes lit up in joy, _" Splendid! Thank you for accepting, but please call me Yuno or Yuno-Chan alright?" _A fellow otaku huh?I gave a small smile, a true one. "Alright…Yuno." She nodded pleased, _"Please follow me."_

She raised her hand and a hall of light appeared, (think a blue and white corridor of darkness.) following her as we walked through we came to be in a small room with a table that had several objects on it.

She held up a watch looking object, it was black and had silver lines running across it. When she pressed the button a hologram appeared over it. (Think SAO menu screen.) _" This is the Twilight Tool or TT for short; it is a universal technology tool." _"Universal?" I asked _" Yes it's holds a map of any area you go to as long as a map exists, if it doesn't it exist it makes one as you explore that area. It has time that changes according to whatever world you're in, and acts as a communicator between you and any other device that holds a communication feature no matter the distance."_ "That sounds awesome!" she smiled with an excited gleam in her eye _" It gets better, let me show you."_ She grabs a flash light and touched it to the watch; the silver lines came to life and grabbed the flashlight turning it into a liquid that is absorbed into the watch. _'Flashlight app installed'_ she grinned _"It has technology absorption, any technology you have can be add to this device as an app. Here try it on." _ Still amazed by the device I put it on my arm. It clasped together and a screen popped up that said that it was loading a new user.

While that was happening she laid her hand over my heart and a light shined covering my entire form. When it died down I was wearing dark grey pants with purple lines running around it, black and white running shoes, a purple long-sleeved T-Shirt with a grey and silver vest over it, and a necklace that showed a silver heart with a crown with a yin/yang symbol inside of it. I noticed the dot in the yin was red, while the yang was purple. Finally I had black fingerless gloves with white flames and a scarf around my neck with the same design.

 _"I thought new clothes would be suitable for your new adventure, I made a link between you and this outfit so when you transform it does too. Also it never stinks or gets dirty so wear it as much as you want."_ "It's great, you have a great eye." I said as I admired my clothes. She giggled and said _" Thank you but I didn't make this; like I said I linked you clothes to you so it changes to your most desired outfit, and I must say it is rather dashing." _Smiling sheepishly I said "Thanks, but what does the necklace mean?" I noticed it was on my watch and the back of vest. _"It means you of course. Everyone has a symbol; a sign of who they are, this is yours."_

Nodding I asked if there was anything else that was needed, _"Yes! One last thing."_ She handed me a small device that was absorbed into my watch, _'Infinite Inventory installed.'_ _"That was the Infinite Inventory or inventory for short; it can hold as much as anything you want. You'll need It, trust me."_

She handed me 4 copies of the TT with the apps I just go installed already on them. She told me when I find new members to give them on each; also she gave me five multicolored potions and said by giving them these to them it completely heals all aliments they had up to that point while giving them the gift of language. (It means you can switch between and understand any language. I have a plan for this trust me.) I drunk one and strangely enough…it tasted like fruit punch!

I put the extra TT into my inventory and she opened another hall of light walking through I noticed I was in a library about as huge as Mt Everest and it seemed to be getting bigger! She brought me over to a lone computer and asked for the hand that had my TT. Shrugging I reached out my hand I saw a wire come from the TT to the computer and download the files on it. She told that was the universal data bank that held all old and new public information being made about the worlds. I now held a copy on my wrist. _"Now if you need information you can just ask your TT."_ Nodding I ask if the TT's share information, after being assured of such we left though another HOL (Hall Of Light)

Looking around I noticed I was in a hanger; a huge one in fact. Then I saw her; the size of a jumbo jet yet sleek and stylish as well. A giant jet colored a metallic grey with purple highlights. Yuno seeing my awed expression spoke _"This is you method of transportation between worlds, a new type of craft I call the Gummi-jet"_ "She's beautiful" I uttered walking forward in a daze. She giggled at my expression _"She's warp capable and can teleport you onto any planet; she also holds five bedrooms, three guestrooms, a lounge, a game room, six bathrooms, five training rooms, a grand dining room, a fully stocked replenishing kitchen, a pool, three hot tubs, a hot spring, a grand hall with a fountain, and is fully carpeted. Oh! Also its self-cleaning once a day at midnight."_

"Marry me." I say seriously as I look her in the eyes. _"Maybe one day…"_ she giggled _" But she does lack one thing."_ She said 'Really? What, a nuclear missile?' I thought _"A name, she needs a name."_ After thinking quietly I spoke "Veritas…" _"Truth, well chosen."_ The name appeared on her in silver script.

 _"Now what will you name your team?"_ "Wait... _ **I**_ choose the name?" She gave a small smile _"Yes you are the leader after all."_ It suddenly hit that i was to be in charge of other people. 'What if i mess up? What if i'm not strong enough? What if...' In the middle of my panic attack i felt a sharp pain on my head, knocking me to the ground. "Ow!" looking over i saw her with the one thng all men feared..."Did you just hit me...with a frying pan?" The pure randomness of the situation stunned me while her eyes showed that she was enjoying herself. Letting the frying disappear she said, _"Sorry but i needed a way to calm you down. now listen i chose you for a reason. If i didn't believe you were able to lead i wouldn't have chosen you. Please believe in yourself."_ Calmed by her voice I stood up and said, "you didn't have to hit me so hard..." _"Hmm? you want me to do it again?"_ "No no i'm fine." i said francticly. She gave a small smile _"Good, now can you tell me you team name?"_ Giving it some thought I looked at my necklace. Getting an idea i spoke, " Silver hearts." She nodded and smiled _" A wonderful name, now come I have to teach you how to fly her."_

After teaching me the controls she told me one more thing. _"All of the powers you had in the dive to the heart are locked for now."_ "What? Why, what happened?" _" It's too soon for you to use it like that the only reason you used it so well in there was because you were in your heart as a spiritual projection, but bodies have limits and until you raise yours you can't use the full extent of your power."_ I nodded understanding, my head bowed in disappointment. She smiled and said _"Its okay you still have your powers; you just have to find and train them so train hard okay?"_ I promised nodding in determination.

After saying our goodbyes I put the ship on auto pilot to a random planet. Going through the warp gate I ended up in orbit around a new world. After I did so I heard a beep.

' _Welcome user what is your name?'_ appeared before me in a hologram. I was about to type my old one but remembered something, this is a new life. So instead I typed…

 **Rex Libra**

A new life; a new name. James King may have died but, Rex Libra had just be born.

 _ **Alright, finally onto the first world and party member! As celebration for making it this far here's a hint for the next member!**_

A girl was walking down the street at night; her multicolored hair contrasting greatly with the world around her. Looking up in the sky she saw a shooting star. Making a quick wish for a new victim. She skipped away, twirling her parasol as she did.

Maybe Roman had a new job for her?


	7. The Test: Limits Broken

_**And here we are with another chapter! I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **vampireharry the 2: Thanks! And as for Neo…Read and find out!**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Jackie talking'**

'Gilgamesh talking'

' _Azrael talking'_

" _Neo writing."_

Having the ship teleport me to the surface I noticed I was on a city street at night. Walking along to while using the TT to research where I was I looked up and saw a shop still open. "Dust till Dawn huh?" From what the TT told me I was on a planet named remnant whose people were hunted by creatures called Grimm, in response they learn how to fight back using three different things mecha-shift weaponry, Aura and semblance the power of soul that's different for each person, finally Dust elemental crystals which can be used in a myriad of different ways. It looks this shop sell some.

Walking inside I noticed it was mostly empty except for the owner and…red riding hood? The girl wore a black and red Lolita outfit with a corset and a red hooded cloak attached. She was currently reading a magazine while jamming along to whatever music was coming from the head phones she had on. I noticed she had a mechanical object on her back. (How she got it to stick I'll never know.)

Shrugging I activate the TT's mini-map feature causing a small HUD to appear in my vision. Noticing I was in the kingdom of vale I decide to buy some dust in case I ever needed any going into the back past the girl I heard the door slam open and a voice behind me say "Do you know how hard it is to find a store open this late? Looking back I noticed a guy with orange hair and a cane robbing a store.

Sending his thugs after the girl I was just about to help when I heard the girl ask "Are you robbing me?" the thug nodded "Ohhh." She said. Ten seconds later she launched herself into flying kick knocking the thug into the street outside while landing outside herself. Still unseen I got outside while sneaking around the thugs.

Going outside I saw her unfold her object into a sniper-scythe and start taking out the thugs around her sending them flying to the ground unconscious. Impressed by her skill in combat I noticed a man creeping up behind her. Using flow-motion I got behind her and blocked his attack. Sensing me behind her she saw my action and smiled at me. "Thanks guy!" she said in a chipper tone. Smiling I said "Let's take these guys out!" Nodding we both rushed towards two groups of enemies. Throwing my arm out I was surprised when my keyblade didn't appear.

Stuck with using hand to hand and magic I helped her get rid of all the thugs around the store; as I did so I noticed that my attacks were a lot weaker then how they were when I last fought. 'So this is what she meant' I thought as I grabbed a thug and using him as makeshift baseball bat; i knocked the last ones into the air where I then repeatedly blasted them with fire.

Looking back I saw the orange guy look at his men while shaking his head. Using the TT to run his face through the world database I found out he was an infamous criminal named Roman Torchwick. "You were worth every penny, you truly were." Turing to us he continued "Well red, silver. It's been fun but I have an appointment to keep." He threw a dust shard at us and shot it in midair causing an explosion.

Shield my eyes from the blast I saw that he escaping o the roof. I turned to see red talking to owner. "I'm going after him okay?" the poor man to scared to speak simply nodded. She looked at me and nodded. She started climbing up the ladder; not wanting to let him get away I used flow-motion to jump off a car and launch myself onto the roof.

I saw him getting onto a bullhead, seeing me and ruby he called out "End of the line silver and red!" and threw another dust shard; this one twice as large as the last. Not seeing any choice I was prepared to use reflect when I felt some already casting a spell. When the dust cleared protecting them from the explosion itself, was a grown woman with her blond hair placed in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves with a ripped up purple cape over her shoulders, and a black corset with golden buttons around her stomach with a black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes on. She had bright green eyes, with glasses in front of those eyes, and wielding a rider's crop. Using spells she started attacking the ship.

Seeing her roman cursed and called to the driver. "We got a hunter!" the driver switched places with roman and revealed a woman, with her upper body covered in shadows, wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs with a slit up the right side with black feathers, and black crystal high heels. Summoning fire she threw it at the woman defending us. They started attacking back and forth; the girl wanting to help started to shoot at the ship with her scythe in sniper form.

Seeing them helping I decided to help too, looking at my hand I saw that my marks were still there. Smirking I gathered my power and snapped my fingers summoning Jackie. As he appeared everyone stopped and stared as the prince of darkness made his appearance. I pointed towards the ship and said " **Pierce."** Jackie smiled and channeled darkness into his gun making them glow black. Then he unloaded onto the ship, riddling it with bullet holes.

Sensing the threat the woman raised a fire wall then had it explode blinding us again when we looked again I saw they were gone. I heard a cough; looking back I saw the woman staring at both man and red. "You... are both going to be coming with me now." The woman told m and red, I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head in awkwardness.

 _ **Police Department**_

I was in the interrogation room waiting for…what am I wait for again? Oh right, the blonde lady who might be a closet sadist. (Seriously who carries a riding crop for a weapon?) Red got put in a separate room for some reason. Hearing a noise I noticed the lady was back along with some guy wearing green outfit with glasses drinking coffee.

He leaned over and stared at me. "Rex Libra…you have red and blue eyes." unsettled out by how by how close he was I leaned back a little and said, "Yeah…anyway who are you two again?" I wish Yuno let me keep the memories of the world I had when I landed on it. She thought it would be fairer if I don't remember the plot or any character names when I first land on a world until I either find my teammate or find the pretender.

The man leaned back and looked at me curiously, as if I was puzzle he wanted to solve. "My name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy and this is my close colleague Glynda Goodwitch." I'll admit it took a great amount of willpower to not ask "Where's Dorothy?"

He played a recording of me and reds fight focusing on me mostly. "Who taught you to fight like this?" Ozpin asked. I shrugged "I taught myself." He raised an eyebrow and continued "No one at all? Not even to unlock your aura?" "Nah, self-taught all the way; as for the aura well…the human body is capable of anything when it wants to survive."

He raise a brow at me answer and nodded. "Yes it is however I'm curious what your semblance is?" Thinking quickly I said "I have no idea to tell you the truth; I figured out a few tricks but I have a feeling there's more to it." He studied me for some time before he asked "How would you like to come to my school?" "You mean…become a huntsman?" I said. "Yes, you have the potential to be great; even with your lack of training your abilities and reaction speed more than make-up for it." I thought about it and decided if I'm going to find the first member of my team a good first place to look would be a combat school, and getting actual training done would make it easier.

I nodded and stuck out my hand. "I look for to learning from you professor." He smiled over his coffee and took my hand. "And I look forward to seeing how you grow Mr. Libra

 _ **Warehouse Hideout**_

"Who the hell was that kid?" Roman said as he puffed on a cigar, "That semblance is something else he could end up being a big threat." He tightened his hold on his cudgel

"Patience roman," a sultry voice called out "Although his semblance interests me as well, maybe he can…assist us."

He turned to her with an annoyed expression, "We need information cinder otherwise we'll be in deep shit. I tried my contacts, but the kid doesn't even exist."

Cinder stepped forward showing herself to be the woman in red. "And we will have it," She purred "I heard that Ozpin is invited the kid to his school, and he accepted."

Roman still annoyed twirled his cane, "And how is that a good thing?" he said in a deadpan.

"Because who better to gather information on him then his partner?" She said before she looked to the side "Isn't that right…Neo?"

 _ **Beacon Gates**_

I looked at the place that was to be where I will learn for the next four years…or until I find my teammate whatever comes first. Walking into the campus I felt a weight on my back and remembered building my current weapons. (At least until I get my keyblade back.) Looking down at myself I may have gone overboard a bit.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Evil laughter filled the ship as though a madman had discovered the way to kill god himself. Rex was scribbling wildly on a sheet of paper; while various sheets where scattered around him each holding weapon designs on them._

 _Jackie and Gilgamesh sweatdropped looking at the scene before them; Jackie spoke first, "What the hell brought this on?!" "From what I remember all he did was say he was going to design a new weapon for the time being until he got his keyblades." "Wait a minute…" Jackie started "From what I remember wasn't Azrael a researcher before he fell?" Gilgamesh nodded "After as well, but his experiments became darker and he changed as well becoming the first...mad…scientist."_

 _As he trailed off a horror filled expression creeped onto his face, turning to Jackie he saw the same face. "You don't think?" Jackie whispered. Suddenly the evil laughter intensified snapping both of their focus onto Rex. Azrael appeared beside him with the same exact expression, cackling the spoke as one/ "Yes…YES the inspiration is flowing through me!" Paling both personas collapsed into a fetal position in a corner; praying for it to end soon as evil cackles filled the ship._

 _Nobody slept that night._

 _ **Flashback End**_

'Come on guys, speak to me.' 'No more…please no more. The laughing…OH GOD THE LAUGHING.' **'I've faced the avatar of darkness itself and won, but this…THIS. Oh dear god…'** _'Ignore them Rex their just being drama queens '_ Shrugging I nodded and checked out the fruits of my labor: Two Zanbatou, twin silver tonfa, and finally a pair of magnums.

The Zanbatous were a little under 2 meters long and a good 9 inches wide; they hung off my back slightly crossed making a thin X. One was black with red engravings on it causing it to look like a fallen angel's wing. Its twin had the same design except of black and red, it was white and blue causing it to look like a pure angel's wing. Their name was Forsaken and Redeemed.

The tonfa were in holsters on each one of my legs and shined when light hit them. They were about 20 inches long with a handle attached about 6 inches back from one end. They had blue detailing on them in the form of ancient runes spiraling downward on them. The runes made with dust that could be changed by twisting the handle, while the runes were in the language of Uruk. Their name was Hikari.

The magnums were modeled after Jackie's, they even had the same designs but now they glowed with a special dust mixture I made. Using that dust mixture plus their natural power as a magnum they can burst through a deathstalker's shell in one shot with only a small amount of aura. Their name is yami.

The best part though is the metal their made out of; asking nicely (Read: Begging) I got Yuna to send me some special ore, the same ore that her door and keyblades are made from so when I get my keyblade back I can have it absorb them to use as keyblade transformations.

Following the crowd I heard an explosion, curiosity taking over I head over and saw red on the ground covered in soot. Blinking I saw a blonde guy about to help her up when he suddenly held his stomach and ran to the nearest trash can. Shaking my head I walked over and held my hand out. "We'll be late if you lay around all day." She looked up at me and her eyes widened in recognition, "You're that guy from before!"

Nodding I took her hand and helped her up, she smiled gratefully. I decided to introduce myself "My name is Rex Libra." She nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you rex I'm ruby rose." …That name is so freaking perfect. Holding back my grin I walked with her to the student address.

It was a little silent and awkward so ruby decided to speak up. "Well ah…I got this thing!" She said, as she pulled out a giant scythe and stabbed it into the ground. I smiled at her "I know…we fought together remember?" She smiled sheepishly then a light shined in her eyes "What's yours? I noticed when we were fighting you only used your hands and you semblance thingy." "First that was dust manipulation; my semblance is different and second…" I gave a cocky grin "My weapons are right here."

I showed her my swords and she fell in love with how beautiful the detailing's were, same with the tonfas but when she got to the magnums, "What's this dust your using? I've never seen anything like it." "My own special blend," I said as I puffed my chest out. SPB Dust, a rex original." She tilted her head to the side in confusion "SPB Dust?" Resisting the urges to hug the object projecting pure Moe, I spoke. "40% Fire dust + 40% Lightning dust + 20% Wind dust = Superheated Piercing Bullet Dust or SPB Dust."

She had stars in her eyes as she heard my explanation, "That's awesome! That would go great with Crescent Rose!" enjoying her enthusiasm I gave a laugh "Well I can inscribe the engravings on your baby and teach you refill and make the formula." She squealed in joy and hugged me. I was stiff, kinda surprised from the sudden show of affection I smiled and petted her head.

I then realized something, "Ruby…" She quickly let go and blushed in embarrassment; quickly shouting excuses, "Its okay, I was just wondering…where are we?" We both looked around and noticed we were in a completely abandoned area. "…well shit." "Ruby!" "What I heard yang say it!"

 _ **Beacon auditorium**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person**_

As a blonde boy was walking in he heard a sound behind him, turning around he was promptly ran over by red and purple blurs. He was then helped up by a girl with red hair in Spartan armor. They became good friends that day. (Yeah, I'm starting that early.)

 _ **First person**_

As me and ruby stopped to catch our breaths we heard someone call out her name. Looking over I saw what can be known as a blonde bombshell, literally if what I can decipher from her bracelets. As ruby went to talk to her sister i left to the bathroom knowing that we were a little early.

Coming back I saw Oz starting his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the students whispered among themselves in reaction to Ozpin's speech, Glynda stepped up to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of…off." The blonde said

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

"Maybe he wasn't." I said from behind them causing them to jump in surprise. Ruby smiled "Rex! Yang this is rex the guy I talked about." "So you're the one that helped out my little sis?" she looked me up and down and grew a perverted smile, "I got to say sis you've got great taste." She purred.

Well this is a new experience; I never had a girl check me out before. Deciding to play along I gave a smirk, "Your looking great yourself Blondie." She smirked as well deciding to see how far I would go, "Thanks stud, I do love to stay in shape but some exercises are so _**hard**_ to do alone. Maybe you can help me out? We'll have a _**yangin**_ time." Out of the corner of our eyes we saw ruby getting redder and redder as we continued.

So yang likes puns huh? I decided to keep going. "Sure, maybe I can give you a massage afterwards? I promise it'll feel so good you'll feel _**libra**_ -ated." "STOP!" ruby screamed. Putting on our best innocent face we turned to the red reaper. "What's wrong ruby?" yang asked the picture of innocence. (yeah, right.) "We were just talking about training?" I said the same as yang. Ruby red in the face stomped out of the room. Smiling I and yang shook hands behind ruby's back.

Another friendship has been formed.

 _ **Cliffside**_

I stood on the first platform waiting for Ozpin to tell us the rules for the test. When he said that the first person we make eye contact with is our partner for our entire time at beacon, I could fell ruby's despair. As I stood waiting for the test to start I decided to see who was standing beside me and I saw **her** ; the girl from the station of awakening!

As I looked into neo's eyes i…wait how did I know her name? Memories of the world hit me like a truck and suddenly I remembered everything. RWBY, JNPR, Everything! Including the fact that these platforms…OH FUUUUUUUUU...

I was then launched off the platform flipping through the air, as I saw the ground rising to welcome me I activated flow-motion and flipped through the trees heading towards were I knew the relics were.

Okay from what I saw I changed the RWBY timeline somehow to get Neo to come to Beacon, but what did I change? Thinking quickly I realized it. "The dust heist!" I interfered with the dust heist and showed too much power to cinder, she must want information on me and because I don't exist in this world until now she must need someone to spy on me.

Wait how do I suddenly remember everything? From what Yuna told me I'll only remember when I meet my team…mate. Oh shit my first teammate is Neo. Slightly panicking I managed to get to the temple. Looking around I saw feathers and ice scattered around the field, 'Okay good that battle already happened.' I ran and grabbed one of the king pieces.

Charging flow-motion into my legs I jumped through the trees again, get closer to where I heard the fighting as I did so I saw ruby decapitate the deathstalker. Grinning I ran up as she came down, "Nice job ruby that looked badass!" Everyone turned to stare at me.

"And you are?" the one in white said. She appeared to be the snobby type. Grinning I decide to take her down a few notches.

I pulled out my notebook on dust reaction and started reading it, "Isn't it common courtesy to introduce one's self before asking another their name?" I drawled out

She huffed and crossed her arms "Weiss Schnee." "Snow white huh?" She appeared startled "Yes…how did you know that?" I smirked "I'm very gifted in language, but I must say I never expected to see 4 storybook characters working together…" seeing them confused I decided to mess with them some more; "What do you mean?" Ruby said innocently.

"In my homeland we had 4 story characters who match up to your descriptions." I said. Blake appeared curious and asked what stories. I pointed at ruby first "Little red riding hood, the innocent girl attacked by the big bad wolf." she pulled her hood over her head and blushed. I pointed at yang next "Goldilocks, the girl who went into the house of three bears and complained about their stuff after breaking it and fell asleep on their bed." she flipped her hair and grinned. I pointed at weiss next, "Snow white, a princess said to be the fairest of them all and was hunted by her jealous mother as a result." She grew a condescending smirk seeing that I continued "She also was kind and gentle to a fault." Her grin disappeared s she heard ruby snicker at that. While she was glaring at her I moved onto blake, "Finally Belle, a book worm of a girl who craved adventure and ended up falling in love with a prince who was cursed into a beast." That got weird looks as they all stared at her. Finally having enough she snapped "What!" everyone looked away. "Anyway I'm Rex Libra, nice to meet you guys." They all introduced themselves.

"Well I got my relic so how about we get back to the school?" they nodded and right before we took our first step we felt an over whelming amount of killing intent. Looking around we noticed we were surrounded by beowolves, they were newborn so they had little to no armor. We all got in battle stances and I charged flow-motion as I did so I felt…a link form looking over I saw ruby looking at me to and we both nodded.

"Everyone get back!" I felt power swell in me and ruby as we were covered in my flow-motion energy and I heard words speak in my mind _**"limit."**_ We both cried out " **Speedster!"** she crouched down and disappeared in purple rose petals as the world went black, a second later she appeared at my side leaning on crescent rose "I'm back!" all of a sudden multiple slashes appeared on the all of the beowolves slowing their approach. I smirked and drew both forsaken and redeemed as ruby and i rushed at the enemies slashing them into the air, finally we jumped at each other and using extreme dexterity, spun and launched of each other feet disappearing with pure speed. Finally we landed back where we started back to back, all the enemies suspended in mid-air. Jumping while turning we high-fived as all the enemies just got hit by our slashes completely destroying them.

"Now that's synergy!" I said grinning like an idiot. Ruby was jumping up and down grinning as well, "That was AWESOME." Turning around we saw everyone staring at us with their jaws open. "What." Me and ruby said at the same time.

Weiss fixing her jaw first answered "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I gave a smirk "That was my semblance." Everyone stared at me even ruby. "That was your semblance?" Ren asked interested. "Yeah it's called Reaction-Rush which has two parts the first is an ability called Flow-motion which is what you saw surrounding me and is how I got through the forest so quickly. It allows me to cloak my body in aura to parkour and glide anywhere." Everyone nodded understanding, "The second is an ability called reaction which allows perfect synergy between my mind, instincts, and body; allowing me to react for the best result such as doing cool counter-attacks and awesome finishing moves."

They were surprised by this while ruby had stars in her eyes, Weiss spoke "While that is impressive what was that you did with ruby?" I grinned, "My final and most powerful ability: The Limit Break." "Limit break?" Ruby said. "Yep it allows us to break our limits by sharing aura and preform a huge team attack, and it does that…" I trailed off seeing their eager expressions "By connecting our souls." I finished.

"….WHAT!?"

 _ **And that's a rap folks next chapter will be team selections and the first day of classes, see you there!**_


	8. Lust And Love: NL Is Born

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Silver Hearts. I'm your author Fanfictheory here with another chapter. I'm trying out several writing styles to see which one works best for me so don't be surprised if one chapter looks different then another.**_

 _ **vampireharry the 2: Thanks for the continued support buddy, you first reviewed on chapter 3 and have been here ever since. Thank you. For that I'll give you a choice to know what the first couple of story arcs are. Just tell me your choice when you can.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Jackie talking'**

'Gilgamesh talking'

' _Azrael talking'_

 _{"Neo writing."}_

"Yep! I connected our souls to allow perfect synergy." I looked at ruby and adopted a serious expression.

"I know it was your first time but I gotta ask, was it as good for you as it was for me?" I said.

"Yeah, It was so amazing! I've never seen anyone other than me move that fast before, can we do that again?" Ruby said with a happy smile on her face.

We all stared at ruby trying to figure out if she was getting back at me or was she was really this innocent. Then we heard a choking sound, we looked at yang who was stuck between trying to laugh and trying to yell at me for saying something like that to her sister.

Ignoring ruby's innocence and yang choking weiss turned her attention back on me.

"What do you mean their souls?! Never in the history of Remnant has their ever been a successful case of soul connection!" weiss cried out in denial

"Hmm? You say something?" I said reading my book with my back to her. As she fumed in rage by being ignored ruby grew a confused expression on her face.

"Wait what about that thingy you summoned against the bullhorn? Isn't that a part of your semblance as well?" She said with a tilt of her head. Once again resisting the Moe, (because god dammit she's adorable.) I answered.

"Right you saw that…Oh well I wanted to keep it secret but who here has studied psychology?" Ren raised his hand. "The last part of my semblance is called Persona." Ren's eyes widen at that revelation. Seeing his reaction his partner pounced on his back asking what a persona was.

"From what I read the persona, was the social face the individual presented to the world—a kind of mask, designed on the one hand to make a definite impression upon others, and on the other to conceal the true nature of the individual." Ren stated

"Exactly," I said "except mine is a bit different. They are more than masks they are representations of my soul made manifest. When I summon a persona I'm quite literally summoning my soul onto the physical plane." At my explanation they're eyes widen while ren's narrowed.

"You said that you had more than one, how is that possible? If your persona is a representation of your soul then unless you have more than one soul you can't have more than one persona correct?"

"I have three actually, and as for how I have more than one it's because I have a persona for my light, my darkness, and my true self."

"True self?" Blake questioned. "Yeah, think of every lie you told; not to others but yourself. When you deny who you are a shadow is formed, made of the things you denied about yourself. When you defeat and accept your shadow it becomes one with you again becoming your true self." Understanding dawned in their eyes as I said my explanation.

"Can we see one?" ruby asked. Shrugging I focused on my power and the symbol on my hand glowed; As it did so power swept throughout the clearing, feelings of negativity drift off me in waves causing them to step back and Blake's bow to twitch rapidly. I opened my eyes, both red now and snapped my fingers.

" _ **Persona."**_

Jackie arose in all his glory, negative and dark energy drifting off him in waves. I noticed he had some new features, "hey man what's with the wings?" Just as I said he had 4 sets of devil wings on his back. He smirked **'I noticed everyone else had em and decided to join in.'**

I looked back and saw everyone in awe of the figure before them. I gave a grin, "Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce Jackie, the prince of darkness and the representation of mine."

They stood in shock seeing the manifestation of the darkness in my heart. Jackie was soaking up the attention, but then his head turned quickly to the right. **'Kid we got incoming.'** My eyes turned serious, "How many?" i said surprising them by the change in tone. **'Three…Deathstalkers by the look of them.'**

Looking at the teams I noticed they were tired and low on aura. I started walking towards the enemies.

"Wait!" I heard ruby cry "We can help!" I saw here looking up at me with a determined yet tired expression. I gave a soft smile, "Its okay, besides Jackie here hasn't gotten a good fight in a good while."

Walking forward, I heard them call for me to come back as I grew closer to the massive beasts. Then they appeared from the growth, juveniles looking for the elder whose corpse have long since faded.

I stopped and saw the first roar at me. I smirked darkly feeling the effects of having Jackie influencing me by being out to long. "Come on…" my whisper carrying across the clearing. "I'll send you to the other side."

 _ **Third Person**_

Enraged by the humans comment, a deathstalker charged forward on its own. As it came closer Rex detached and set Redeemed and Forsaken so their blades faced different sides making his weapon's true form Judgment. Right before the deathstalker's attack reached him in one quick movement he parried the blow and got it off balance. Grinning he got in close and launched it into the air with an upward swipe of his sword.

As it was in the air he pressed a button on the combined hilt of Judgment and spun as he did so the blades spun on their hilt the edges facing each other, the handle bent and grew a trigger and he aimed the tips of the swords at the deathstalker. Arcs of white lightning raced down Redeemed and black wind ran down Forsaken combining into a basketball sized black and white orb between the blades at the hilt, which then compressed into the size of a bullet. Giving an insane grin he called out the name of his attack as he pulled the trigger.

" _ **Judgment Cannon!"**_

The attack shot out of the Rail Cannon (Think a rail gun that shoots explosive bullets.) and struck the deathstalker in its underside then it burst. A huge orb of black wind and lightning covered the Grimm; it was struck multiple times by lightning while being shredded by wind until there was nothing left.

The other deathstalker sensing the danger tried to escape but rex snapped his fingers. **"Blackhole."** The deathstalker suddenly stopped and started roaring in pain its body pulling inwards until…

 _ **SHULCK**_

Its body completely was sucked inward leaving only dust and a vortex where its stomach was. The last deathstalker desperate to escape its death charged at rex. He smirked and dismissed Jackie. He raised his hands calling on his power, suddenly dark chains wrapped in barbed wire sprouted out of the ground and wrapped the death stalker up.

 _ **First Person**_

I walked back to the two teams and saw their eyes wide with awe…and a little fear. I pulled out my magnum, as I did so I saw weiss huff and mutter underneath her breath "…as if that pistol can pierce its shell..." a little pissed she dissed my weapons i decided it was time to show her how wrong she was.

"Hey ruby, you want to finish it off?" She squealed in excitement as I gave her one of my magnums, she grinned and aimed the gun at the thickest part of its skull and fired completely piercing through its skull. As it was disappearing I moved its head to show the ground where a deep bullet hole was located. "Impossible…" Weiss said her eyes wide "Not only did it pierce it, but went through it twice…and _still_ have enough penetrating power to go through the ground as well!?"

She looked at ruby, "The amount of recoil for that should of broke your arms if you used _both_ hands, but you did it with one!? How is that possible?!"

However ruby wasn't listening, "That was so COOL!" she stared up at me as if I was a super hero, I'll admit I basked in the praise. "The SPB dust is amazing!" I was enjoying the praise until I heard a voice behind me, "Did you say dust?"

Ruby nodded her head a grin on her face, "Yep! It's a dust blend rex invented and he said he'll help me trick out crescent rose with it!" I felt a cold atmosphere around me looking around me I saw Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren looking at me with a gleam in their eye which quite frankly scared the shit out of me; giving awkward laugh while backing up I decided to go before I was captured.

"Well would you look at the time? I better get going…" I said as I turned around to leave.

I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from going forward; looking back I saw weiss with her head tilted down, shadows covering her eyes. "Leaving so soon?" Her grip tightened, "But I would love to hear about this SPB dust that's capable of such tremendous piercing power."

"As would we…" I looked and saw Ren, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha standing around me, shadows covering their eyes as well. Sweat dripped down my chin as I saw them draw closer.

 **[Reaction: DODGE!]**

I jumped into the air letting them tackle weiss I knew they wouldn't stay down for long. **'RUN KID RUN!'**

 **[Reaction: RUN LIKE BITCH!]**

Supercharging my flow-motion I booked it a speeds that ruby had trouble following. At some point i looked behind me…that was bad choice.

They were behind me shadows darkening their faces and eyes glowing red. Weiss using glyphs and skating on ice, Ren and Blake flipping through the trees like naruto, and the last two charging through and destroying anything in their path; Pyrrha with her shield, Yang with her _bare hands._ Looking up ahead I saw the starting point for the test.

Crying tears of joy I then noticed they were going faster and I ran out of flow-motion, panicking I saw Cardin up ahead and came up with a brilliant idea.

 **[Reaction: Bait and Switch]**

I jumped over Cardin and threw him towards my pursuers as I kept running. Ignoring his screams for help and the guilt I felt for sentencing him to that fate, I ran faster seeing the door into the school, I ran inside and barricaded the door.

Breathing heavily i looked around and decided I was safe. I looked at my TT and saw it had my relic in it. Curious about which one I grabbed, I took it out and saw it was a silver king piece.

"An interesting choice Mr. Libra." I jumped and held me chest looking to the side I saw Ozpin their sipping his coffee. "Fucks sake Professor…you nearly gave me a heart attack." He raised a brow, "Sorry for the sudden appearance, but perhaps you care to follow me? Team selection is starting soon." He said as he turned and left.

Neo was excited.

That boy…no _man_ that cinder had her watch was more interesting then she thought. At first she thought he was going to be weak, but then he pulled of that speed ability and showed such great reaction time and reflexes.

Following after him with her illusion/teleportation semblance (I think that's right, if not sorry I'm using it for plot convenience.) She saw him take the king piece, having spied in Ozpin's office to see how teams were set up.

Then there was that synchronized attack he pulled off with the ruby girl that showed his a little semblance is capable of, the power to connect with the soul of his allies to unleash powerful attacks is awe inspiring. Then learning he had _more_ power made her even more excited.

Then he summoned his persona, the manifestation of his darkness and she instantly feel in love with the boy. The feeling of darkness was so… _intoxicating_ she was hard-pressed not introduce herself.

But what really made her struggle was seeing him deal with the deathstalker. The sadism, the glee for causing pain, the _smile_ ; it took all her will not to jump him right then and there. He also showed he was not just a pretty face by designing superb weaponry. He even showed he was a gentleman by letting the girl take the last kill, with the gun that managed to allow a single bullet to shoot through the skull of a deathstalker enough to pierce the ground; using a dust mixture he invented!

Seeing the reactions to his making of dust mixture was funny; seeing him running away from those that want his formula was _hilarious_. Especially when he threw that Cardin brat to slow down his pursuers, (Little bastard thought he could hit on _Her?_ )

She giggled as she saw her newest target…no _interest_ walk to team announcements. She followed after him thinking about how much fun he'll be to play with.

She had made her decision; cinder better hope he joins her, because if she doesn't she'll not only not _gain_ a member, she'll _lose_ one as well. Too bad…she liked cinder, they had a lot in common; but she guessed that was the problem.

After all they both like to get what they want.

 _Team Placement_

A few hours later, the groups stood in a large room, with Ozpin on a stage. "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, DoveBronzewing, Sky Lark…" Ozpin said, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by...Cardin Winchester!" He announced.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."(Juniper) Ozpin said. "Led by...Jaune Arc!" He said.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long…The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by...Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced. I saw Yang hug her sister, while Weiss looked shocked.

"And finally: Rex Libra and Neopolitan while you two did not meet your partners you did however obtain a relic; that being the silver king and queen, as such you have both shown that you have a place at this school. So from now on you shall be known as team NL (Nil). Led by…Rex Libra!"

I was surprised I was made leader but didn't complain. I was too busy thinking about how to convince Neo to leave the world with me. Looking over at Neo, I noticed she was staring at me as well, with…Love? 'What the hell?! The only kind of way Neo could love someone is if…' A cold chill went down my spine.

I looked at her again and studied her features. Submissive stance, blush, hands on her weapon, eyes filled with a love, lust and insanity. Dear god…she became yandere. Well I guess I got no problem bringing her with me.

The real problem is…am I safe to?


	9. Limit Break pt 1: A Dragon's Reign

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Silver Hearts. I'm your author Fanfictheory here with another chapter. I'm trying out several writing styles to see which one works best for me so don't be surprised if one chapter looks different then another.**_

 _ **I honestly thought it would take me till Friday to complete but I apparently underestimated myself. So here's the next chapter.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Jackie talking'**

'Gilgamesh talking'

' _Azrael talking'_

 _{"Neo writing"}_

Looking down at my chest and seeing the multicolored hair that lay on top of it, I sighed and reflected on how it came to this.

 **Flashback**

 _I walked with neo to our room in silence, out of the corner of my eye I could see her look at me and grin. Shivering for reasons unknown I unlocked the door using my scroll. As I stepped into the room a deadpan expression appeared on my face._

 _I looked over at her, "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"_

 _She tried to look innocent but thee grin that kept appearing on her face said otherwise._

 _The room had the typical arrangements for a team except one thing, where there was supposed a couple twin-sized beds… there was one queen-sized bed…_ _shaped like a heart…covered in red silk sheets…_

 _I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh. 'She certainly pulls no punches, how the hell did she pull this off anyway?'_ _ **'Don't know kid, but if I learn one thing in all my life is to never underestimate a woman when she's determined. '**_ _'They truly are strange creatures aren't they?'_ 'Show her the night of her life!' _'What the hell…Azrael when you forced yourself to fall what sin did you pick?'_ 'Lust, why?' _'That explains so much…'_

 _Hearing fingers snap in front of my face I saw neo there looking worried, after assuring her I was fine I decided to get down to business with her. (Not in that way.)_

 _I told her the truth, about where I'm from, my power, and what I do next. She took it surprisingly well. Tired I was prepared to sleep on the floor to let her have the bed when she grabbed my arm and looked at me with watery eyes and a trembling lip. I resisted for as long as I could until I heard a soft and weak voice. "Please…I don't want to be alone…"_

… _my will was completely destroyed by that and I resigned myself to being a human teddy for the night. As I let her get dressed in the bathroom I got into some pajama shorts and a muscle shirt._

 _I laid down on the bed thinking about the future when all of a sudden the lights went out leaving only the light from moon shine onto the bed._

 _I saw her creep up across the bed on all fours wearing a pink teddy with a brown bow and white lace. Ignoring the irony in her sleepwear, I was entranced by the vision before me as she leaned up lose to my ear and blew on it gently making me shiver a little._

 _She giggled silently at my reaction and laid down on my chest listening to my heart, she fell asleep minutes later and her gentle breathing lolled me to sleep as well. Somehow in the night I wrapped my arms around her as well._

 **Flashback end**

Remembering I felt slightly at peace and looked at window, a small smile on my face.

Neo felt more comfortable then she had in years, looking up she saw him staring up at the window a small smile on his face. She blushed at the sight and the blush grew darker once she realized his arms were around her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the redness she was just about to enjoy some more sleep when the alarm went off causing a bullet to go through it. Looking up she saw the annoyed expression on his face and giggled a bit.

'Fucking alarm clock.' I thought annoyed as I held my gun, 'Whether my world or this one you always keep me from sleep.' Feeling movement I looked down and saw neo giggling, raising a brow I decided to get up for the day. I got up and activated my TT allowing myself to get dressed.

Remembering, I threw her one of the extras and the potion. Looking at the items them me she raised a note in her hand. _{"What are these?"}_

"Gifts from the boss, try em out." Shrugging she drank the potion and put on the TT. After playing with it for a while she then figured out how it worked, she got dressed same as me and curtsied as I applauded her ingenuity.

* * *

I wasn't really paying attention during classes, thought I noticed weiss seemed to be torn between wanting to yell at ruby and interrogate me about my formula. Speaking of which I inscribed the inside of crescent roses barrel with the formula and gave some of the dust to ruby… after I patented it of course, I mean she lives with _weiss_ for god's sake.

Finally it was time for sparing and I noticed it was my turn. Looking up I saw I was going against Pyrrha. I was curious about her skill so I only took out Hikari.

As she took her place in front of me I locked eyes with her. Giving a grin I got into a kickboxing stance with my grips on my tonfas handles. She got herself in a solid stance and stared me down.

Then we met in the middle, I was dodging and deflecting her sword thrusts and eventually saw an opening and knocked her arm wide leaving her open.

As I tried to slam into her something made my attack miss, as I lunged too far she kneed me in the gut sending me back.

I was trying to figure out what happened when I remembered that her semblance was polarity, I decided it was time to get serious.

"Alright Pyrrha lets kick it up a notch." I twisted my tonfas handles making them shift onto my arms making silver gauntlets. (Think Gilgamesh from DMC, only the hands though.)

I dashed at her and went for a straight jab hitting her shield; as she was pushed back I kept on her, each hit leading into another straining her defense. She pushed me back and as I dashed back she sidestepped and swung her sword.

 **[Reaction: Dodge!]**

I ducked under her slash in a way that would make Neo (Matrix Neo not Rwby Neo) proud, sliding as I did so. Seeing her shocked impression I grinned and decided to spice up the match.

 **[Reaction: Disarm]**

As I was sliding I hit the back of her knee, causing her to kneel. Then I jumped up and punched away her sword and shield. Now she was kneeling weaponless. As she was about to summon her weapons I spoke, "A true Spartan does not scramble for their sword when disarmed, FIGHT ME!" her eyes narrowed and a primal growl echoed from her voice. I grinned.

She came at me charging yet focused, as expected after all…her pride as a Spartan was challenged. I waited till she was seconds away before I struck.

 **[Rapid Reaction: Fend]**

I met her charge and we clashed in a flurry of strikes and parries, neither of us giving an inch. I knew all it would take was one mistake to end the match.

 **{Reaction Rush: No One's Untouchable!}**

 **[Reaction: Exploit]**

I got my opening! She over extended and I got in her guard and threw her arms open, her eyes widening as I did so.

 **[Reaction Chain: Metsu…]**

I got in position and uppercutted her stomach with my left hand lifting her into the air, air rushing out of her lungs as I did so.

 **[Reaction Chain: Shoryukken!]**

"GRIT YOUR TEETH!" I used my other hand to uppercut her chin sending her skyward, I jumped up with her. Looking around I saw everyone was shocked on how the unknown was dominating the match against the untouchable girl. Ruby was cheering, Weiss was doing her best impression of a fish, Blake dropped her book, and Yang looked like it was taking all her willpower not to come down here and fight me herself and she kept staring at my gauntlets.

Jaune was both shocked and worried, Nora was acting the same as Ruby, and Ren was studying me carefully.

Neo…had a perverted grin and blush on her face. '…goddammit Neo.'

Finally I saw Pyrrha staring at me, shock clearly reflecting on her face. I waved and channeled Gilgamesh's power through the gauntlets causing a white and blue lightning to emit from them and platforms of light appeared around us shocking the entire crowd.

Time to end this.

 **[Rapid Reaction: Shocking Beat-down]**

I bounced off the platform and hit her jaw, before she was thrown out of range I quickly bounce towards another hitting her shoulder knocking her up again.

I built up speed until I was going so fast only ruby could see me; everyone else only saw Pyrrha being battered in mid-air, lightning arcing off her form.

Finally I decide to end it with a tribute to one of my favorite series. I punched Pyrrha higher into the air with her back to the ground and shifted Hikari back to tonfas. I jumped above her.

 **{Final Reaction: RASENGAN!}**

I condensed mana into my hand and spun it in many different directions at once until it assumed the shape of naruto's signature technique, but the color was silver. Giving a grin that would make the orange hokage proud; I called out the name of the attack.

"RASENGAN!"

The attack sent Pyrrha spiraling toward the ground making a huge cloud of dust rise up. I land and looked up at the board.

 **Rex:70%**

 **Pyrrha:0%**

I need to work on control; I think I wasted too much power in that fight. I saw Pyrrha on the ground her armor covered in dents and a spiral mark right in the middle. I felt sorry for her so I snapped my fingers and summoned Gilgamesh.

 _ **Third Person**_

 **[Diarama]**

She was covered in a soft light, her injuries healed and her armor repaired itself. Rex smiled and let Gilgamesh dissipate into him softly with the wings the last to go making him seem like a benevolent angel.

 _ **First Person**_

I looked over at the crowd and saw them gaping.

"What?"

* * *

"I regret nothing!" I said defiantly with my arms crossed. "How dare you allow ruby the dust but not me; the dunce blew us up the first day!" weiss cried. "You know I asked ruby about that and I realized that wouldn't have happened if you didn't SHAKE A VIAL OF DUST UNDER HER NOSE!"

"…"

"…."

"Details." She said waving her hand. "Anyway what would it take for you to sell us the formula?"

"You team…" she leaned in closer, "…Must dance for my amusement!" she fell on her face. "What!?" I gave a grin, "and I choose the song and dance as well." "Fine…we'll do it." Weiss said.

"I'm not doing it." Blake said turning the page of her book. "And Yang and I can't dance." Ruby said reading her gun magazine.

"I have the video of your team singing backstreet boys." I said with an evil grin on my face.

They slowly turned to me, their expressions showing horror. Ruby snapped to yang, "I thought you erased it?!" yang gave a sheepish smile "…Whoops?"

I gave my best impression of the cat from Alice in wonderland, my grin stretching from ear to ear. "Here's the deal: you do the dance and not only would I give you the formula and delete the video. I'll use my semblance to increase your power and show you my true power."

They looked at me in shock, "How does your semblance improve us?" I heard weiss ask curious.

"What is aura?" I asked "The power of soul." Blake said. "And how did I do the limit break with ruby?" "By connecting you're…souls…" she trailed off realizing what I was saying. I saw their eyes widen.

"You mean to tell us when you connected with ruby's soul?" Yang started.

"I mixed some of my aura with hers, improving it and allowing her semblance to evolve." She gasped "That's why I was able to go faster!" "Yep! Now are you in girls?"

They got into a huddle and after whispering for a while nodded and turned back to me.

"We'll do it…as long as it's not perverted." Ruby said. "Great! It'll be a song from my home town and as for the dancing part you just have to wear these!" I said showing them tiaras.

"What do these do?" Yang said putting one on. I smirked and played a song causing yang to dance along.

{ watch?v=tvhfbDNSAXw}

After the song was over the team was staring at yang, after seeing her basically dance like a professional. She was shocked she just did that.

"That's what they do. They automatically decipher what the song is and depending on your personality, give you the ability to dance in a certain way." I said with a grin "Just come to the forest tomorrow wear those and your regular clothes.

I left them standing there in shock.

* * *

The next day I was looking at team ruby as they were waiting awkwardly for the music to start. It took me a while but I chose the song that would work out the best.

"You girls ready?" I called out

"Just start already you dunce!" Weiss yelled.

"Alright…I guess you don't want to hear about the side-affects…" I sang "...what side-affects?" "Oh nothing…just that from now on you have the ability to dance as well without the device after you use it once…"

'…is ruby crying while smiling? Hmm, Odd. Anyway time to begin!' I played Shake it up by Taylor swift.

The music blared and the devices reacted.

{ watch?v=rEakI9_OF0U}

They danced in perfect sync and as much as they complained I saw them enjoying themselves, even weiss was smiling!

After the song ended I threw weiss the patent paper. "There you go, I signed it over to your team; not your father, Team RWBY. Enjoy girls." As they celebrated I summoned the power of darkness, causing grim to surround us.

"Alright girls, who wants to break their limit first?" I said causing them to notice the grim around us. Yang stepped forward with a grin.

"Alright Genius, let's start things off with a yang!" …I think even the grim shook their heads at her…

I focused on yang as the death stalker came to us, finally both our eyes open and shined gold as we were both covered in fame.

 **Third Person**

 **{Limit: Twin Dragon Rage}**

 **[Rapid Reaction: Meteor rush]**

Yang and Rex rushed toward the deathstalker, her with Ember Celica and Rex with Hikari in gauntlet form. They strung together a chain of hits, fluid moving around and with each other to keep up the combo as if they knew each other for years.

 **[Reaction: Dual-Shoryukken**

They both crouched down and while channeling their power to their fists, uppercutted the beast into the air; flame trail after them as they did so.

 **{Final Reaction: Dual-Dragon Strike}**

Yang and Rex using their strength, jumped into the air above the beast and at the peak of their jump they shot fire from their hands sending them down faster, as their eye glowed red they roared and readied their fist. The fames around intensified and condensed till they were surrounded in a purple and gold dragon of flame. The dragon roared and as opened its mouth to eat the deathstalker, it pushed it towards the ground where rex and yang punched it causing a pillar of fire to rise into the sky.

When the fired died he and yang stood over ashes and roared.

 **First Person**

'Well that was a rush.' I thought. 'A fine show of strength, truly worthy of a king.' **'Got to admit kid, I was impressed.'** _'We've come a long way.'_

I saw yang talking excitedly to her sister about what happened. Weiss and Blake seem excited.

I gave a grin, "Next?"

 _ **Alright next chapter done! I want you to choose who will go up first next time. Will it be weiss embracing her fantasy? Or Blake showing she's more jungle then house cat?**_

 _ **But hey, that's just a theory… a FANFICTHEORY. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Limit Break pt 2: Two Beautiful Beasts

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Silver Hearts. I'm your author Fanfictheory here with another chapter. I'm trying out several writing styles to see which one works best for me so don't be surprised if one chapter looks different then another. Also I have a little surprise for you guys, The Keyblade Returns! I thought out of all known keyblades the one i choose makes the most sense, but don't worry their will be others so he can make full use of his synch blade abillity.**_

 _ **The world traveler: All hail Catpat! That little badass.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for the support and because the next few arcs are assembling a team they will be kinda short; so after I shown off the limits for the rest of rwby and neo, I'll do one more thing and will probably end this arc.**_

 _ **vampireharry the 2: Thanks for the support! I'm really glad you keep reading!**_

 _ **Yeah when I was trying to find inspiration about the Pyrrha battle i was thinking of her inspiration Achilles, which went to Sparta, which then went to God Of War. After that it just came to me.**_

 _ **Yeah I'm really focusing on the limits for the Rwby world because it's a world built on skill, so I'm trying to do that world and Monty justice. Here's hoping I get 6 out of 6! What are the other 2? Wait and find out…**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Jackie talking'**

'Gilgamesh talking'

' _Azrael talking'_

 _{"Neo writing"}_

Blake and Weiss declined as it would be no use because all the grim in the area had ether died or were blown away, so we agreed to continue tomorrow when the grim replenished themselves.

I gave a sigh and fell back, lying on the grass as the sun fell. I used the rest of the day to obtain a missing yet necessary part of my arsenal. My keyblade, I tried to call for my true keyblade but it just wasn't coming. I tried with light **and** darkness, but it just wouldn't come.

I looked at my hand, 'What am I doing wrong?' _'You're calling with only part of your heart.'_

'What? I'm calling as hard as I can!' _'Remember your trials, your choices. You do not lie in realm of light or dark…'_ '…but of what lies between…Twilight…'

I stared at the sunset and felt something stirring within me, memories flashed before me as I raised my hand to the horizon. My choices, my tests, my trials… and my shadow; I felt my heart balance and called. Not with my darkness, not my light, but both of them as they spun and mixed; a silvery orb with a purple core appeared in my hand and I grasped it.

Twilight poured from my hand blinding me and a weapon took shape. When the light died down I saw my true keyblade.

It had a checkered handle that went from black to white and had a black guard. The blade was a silvery-white color that came into a pointed tip before it suddenly changed direction back down. They key part of it was made up of black and white spikes. The keychain was silver and ended in an x shaped emblem. On the guard was a silver heart. It was the same heart that I wore as a necklace.

[ 9080/f/2013/263/d/3/kingdom_hearts_keyblade_two_become_one_6_by_assert_ ] (I do not own this image.)

I stared in awe at the keyblade in my hand, it felt so right. Like I was looking at one of my personas…like I was seeing myself. A memory flowed into my eyes.

 **He looked up at me and smiled. "I guess…this is where I die…" He shook his head, "No not die…Become whole. I trust you can take things from here?" I raised my fist to him while grinning "Believe it…" He gave a chuckle as he raised his fist to mine. "Nerd…" "Hey you are too, I mean you're me right?" He nodded his head as our fists touched "Yeah…and your me too." A black and white fire consumed him as he was absorbed into my being, a XII branded on my hand as a representation of completing my objective.**

Tears streamed down my face as the name came unbidden to my lips. "…Two Become One…"

The blade shone in happiness before it disappeared into my heart, waiting for when it was called again.

I heard Azrael, Gilgamesh, and Jackie. _'_ _ **I am thou…Thou art I."**_

I smiled, "…and we are one." I finished. An aura of twilight surrounded beacon, giving everyone a feeling of peace and allowed a certain coffee loving headmaster to smile.

It was the next day and I had summoned Two Become One to marvel at its beauty. **'Kid, remember you going to add Judgment to him?'** Realizing he was right I went towards a training field, not noticing that a certain all girl team was following me.

As I got to the field I laid down judgment on the ground and I started the process of making it into a transformation for my keyblade. First summoned of the keychain of Two Become One; I then lay the keychain on top of judgment and then I focused, my hand over them both

 **Bushes**

 **Third Person**

"What do you think he's doing?" Ruby whispered as she spied on rex.

"I don't know, but it might be something important." Weiss Replied her eyes focused on his actions

Yang was focusing on his hair wondering whether or not he dyed it.

"Explain to me again why we're hiding instead of just asking him?" Blake Deadpanned as she saw how snoopy Ruby and Weiss being.

' **I agree with girly here, you should just ask him to watch.'**

"Who asked you?" Weiss asked as she turned around with the others and saw Jackie in full darkness mode.

He gave a grin so demented Jacko would be proud.

' **Why the boy you're spying on of course.'**

They shrieked.

 **First Person**

I heard the girls scream and smirked. Maybe next time they'll think before trying to spy on me. I sighed and looked to the tree to my left. "Neo get out here." She appeared in the form of shattering glass and pouted at being found.

She then reached out her arms, and I rolled my eyes with a grin. I gave her a hug, "Yes I missed you too, where have been anyway?" She hasn't been around for the past few days.

She just tilted her head and gave a little smile, I turned back to what I was doing and I noticed her peaking over my shoulder.

"You want to see what I'm doing?" She nodded with an innocent smile. I gave a grin, she's anything but innocent. "Alright then, let me do one thing first. JACKIE! STOP PLAYING AND BRING THEM OVER!" **'Alright kid, I'm coming.'**

I saw Jackie glide over with Team RWBY in tow who looked like they were just jump-scared. Neo however was just soaking up Jackie's negative aura with a blush on her face while staring at me. I sighed at her Sado-Masochism and decided to tell everyone what I was doing.

I didn't tell RWBY about what my life was like before I changed, only what happened after. They accepted it and then we got to the fun part.

"Alright, time to bind them together!" I said clapping my hands.

"What do you mean?" ruby asked with a confused expression.

"I recently regained my one of my keyblades and because I don't want to stop using the ones I made, I decided to bind it to the keyblade as a transformation, which basically means I can switch between using Two Become One and Judgment." I said

"Two Become One?" I heard Blake ask.

I held out my arm and it appeared in all its glory, the silvery glow enhancing its features. As they admired it and ruby practically obsessing over it I finally pumped enough power in to Judgment.

I desummoned my keyblade (Leaving Ruby in tears.) except for the keychain with the X. I laid the key chain on my swords and focused all my power on them. Finally a bright light shone and when it died down Judgment was gone and hanging beside the X on the key chain was a yin-yang symbol.

"Alright, all finished." I turned back to the girls who seemed impressed at my actions. I took in my keychain and walked to the forest. "Come on! You want to see my power right?" They ran after me as I went to where a good amount of grim can spawn.

I noticed them as soon as we got there. "Stay back and don't attack unless attacked first." I told the girls.

I summoned Two Become One as 5 grim surrounded me. I got in my stance waiting for advantage.

 **[Reaction: Multi-Duel Stance]**

Time stopped as leaves floated around me, my eyes closed.

 **[Reaction: The True End]**

My form flickered and I dismissed my keyblade. I walked back over to the girls. They all seemed confused but ruby was looking at me as if I said I can give a life supply of cookies.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Weiss asked "Because it's already over…" Ruby said. As she said that all of the grim's head slid off at once before they dispelled.

"So did you two choose who's going to be next?" Blake stepped forward and I grinned, "Follow me then…"

* * *

I led them to the forbidden side of the forest, and letting out my grim bait again, ( **'hey!'** ) we were quickly surrounded by grim and I quickly linked with Blake and both our eyes glowed and grew slits as darkness surrounded us.

 **Third Person**

 **{Limit: Predator and Prey}**

 **[Reaction: Beautiful Beasts]**

Rex and Blake roared, black wind whipping around them; Shadow cats came out of ground and launched the Alpha Beowolves into the air before more came out of dark portals around them causing tons of gashes to riddle their bodies.

 **[Rapid Reaction: Rising Action/Spray and Pray]**

Blake hopped onto his shoulders and jumped into the fray of falling enemies. Rex took out Yami and started shooting all of them to keep them I the air. Blake using extreme levels of flexibility and grace, dodged the bullets while both attacking the enemies and using them as launch-pads to get to the next one.

 **[Reaction: Seamstress/Dark Impaler]**

Blake using her ribbons jumped from enemy to enemy, tying them together until they were all in one big ball. Raising his arm rex focused on the darkness. He closed his hand and tons of darkness rushed into the space between the wolf cluster. He gave an evil grin and let go causing spikes to erupt impaling the beowolves.

 **{Final Reaction: No mercy}**

One last surviving beowolf tried to drag itself away but soon two pairs of shoes stood in front of it. Looking up it saw the barrel of gambol shroud and yami pointed at it

' _ **Whine.'**_

 _ **BANG**_

 **First Person**

Blake and I walked away from the dissolving beowolf to the where the rest of RWBY was waiting. "Huh, Where's Neo?" I asked not seeing my teammate anywhere. "Her face was red and she kept rubbing her legs together like she had to pee, so as soon as she saw you were done she left." Ruby said

I rubbed my head, 'Goddammit Neo.'

* * *

 _ **I would like to officially say…Thank you. To everyone who has stayed with this story, To everyone who just came, to everyone who followed or favorite, and to everyone who reviewed. As of now I have 10 reviews, 6 favorites, 10 follows, 1,431 views, and not a single flame. I really appreciate everyone supporting me so far, I honestly thought my story would be either ignored or hated, but you all gave me hope. So as thanks at the end of the Rwby arc I have a surprise for all of you, so be looking out!**_

 _ **From of the bottom of my heart thank you.**_


	11. Limit Break pt 3: Empress Reign

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Silver Hearts. I'm your author Fanfictheory here with another chapter. I'm trying out several writing styles to see which one works best for me so don't be surprised if one chapter looks different then another.**_

 _ **The world traveler: The mushy side and you have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Wait a minute… The world traveler…travels worlds…kupa…kuPO…MOOGLE! Let me touch your pom!**_

 _ **Vampireharry the 2: Thanks again, I try my best!**_

 _ **Yeah, Two Become One is a kh 2.5 keyblade that you get after you beat roxas and is supposed to represents when he finally accepts sora and joins with him, Two Becomes One.**_

 _ **When designing the limits I have to consider three things; a person's power, their fighting style, and who they are as a person.**_

 _ **Ruby's a scythe wielder who focuses on momentum and has a speed semblance, but she's childish and has fun.**_

 _ **Yang's a brawler with shot-gauntlets who focuses on pure power and has a berserker's semblance, but she also has a fiery personality and has protective and draconic instincts.**_

 _ **Blake is a chain-sword/pistol wielder, who focuses on stealth and rapid graceful combos and has a shadow clone semblance, but she's also a cat Faunus with predator instincts and she did work with a terrorist group so she can be cruel.**_

 _ **Weiss is a rapier/dust fighter who focuses on precision and dust spells and has a glyph semblance that can both buff and de-buff, but she is also prideful and can be very cold and unforgiving.**_

 _ **Neo is a hidden blade fighter who focuses on toying with enemies and has an illusion/teleportation semblance, but she's also a sadist and can be even crueler then Blake or Weiss.**_

 _ **Hope you understand why I made the limits like that and hope you enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Makoto Yamashita: Welcome! And thanks for the help though keyblade armour will not come until further on. I'll have him gain new abillites each world. Like one world limits, next drive, and so on.**_

" _ **Talking"**_

' _ **Thinking'**_

' _ **Jackie talking'**_

' _ **Gilgamesh talking'**_

' _ **Azrael talking'**_

 _ **{"Neo writing"}**_

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

I knew we would only have a few people left so I decided to move on to the next section of the forest. On our way there I noticed Weiss staring at Blake suspiciously. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of my head as I remembered that Blake's was animal themed. Hope that doesn't cause any problems.

I saw that we made it to a large clearing, and I turned around to speak to the girls. I noticed that they were snickering about something and I heard glass shatter above me, looking up I saw Neo looking down at me grinning.

Shaking my head I knelt down and let her hop off. I looked directly at Weiss and saw her determined expression. I nodded and attracted the grim in the area as the others were hidden by Neo. A swarm of beowolves and ursas came out of the trees, while a huge nevermore circled the sky.

I stood in the middle back to back with Weiss, our blades held in front of us like knights. A cold aura drifted off of us as the grim drew nearer and the sky darkened. Right before they were in striking distance our eyes opened glowing white.

 _ **Third Person**_

 **{Limit Break: Frozen Kingdom}**

 **[Reaction: Winter Wonderland]**

Rex and Weiss stab the ground in front of them causing a tornado of snow to surround the area blowing away the grim. When the storm settled snow and ice had covered the area causing it to look like winter had come early.

 **[Dual Reaction: Black Ice/Pure Snow]**

Rex seeped darkness and Weiss emanated light as they dashed through enemy lines, Weiss leaving behind pure white snowflakes that shredded through grim as she passed and Rex leaving behind black ice spikes that froze grim from the inside out.

 **[Dual Reaction: Frozen inquisition/Off With their heads]**

Weiss made a throne of ice and sat down before pointing at the grim. Rex understanding his orders froze all the ground grim in place with black ice. He then closed his hands causing the grim's blood to freeze in random places in the veins and had it spike out of their bodies when he opened them. Weiss raised her hand in the air and suddenly the ice around every frozen grim shifted into a guillotine. As they whimpered she let her hand fall executing every grim.

 **[Reaction: Flash Freeze]**

Weiss and Rex noticing the nevermore in the sky acted, Rex channeling all of his ice magic shot a supper charged blizzard which Weiss sped up with her glyphs causing it the hit the nevermore and freeze it solid. As it fell rex saw weiss surrounded by a miniature storm.

 **{Final Reaction: Frozen Execution.}**

Weiss channeled all her power into her rapier. As the frozen grim got closer her eyes opened. She spoke, "It's time for the Execution." As she stabbed the grim with her rapier a woman appeared behind her; she had red hair, a black cat suit, and a white fur coat. The ice shattered and the grim dissolved.

 _ **First Person**_

As the snow and ice melted Weiss and I walked back to the others. Seeing that they were shivering I decided to help them out by casting a low-power **Fire** to warm them up. Seeing them sigh in relief I chuckle and took out an elixir and chugged it, sending my magic back up again.

I noticed Neo was staring at me with a pleading expression on her face, and I sighed in response. 'Why can't I refuse cute girls?' 'A question most men asked from the beginning of time boy.' **'And never found the answer to, I know I would bend over backwards for Jenny if she pulled the puppy dog eyes on me.'**

"Alright Neo, you can go next." I said with a smile. I turned over to the others. "Are you leaving?"

They shook their heads, "Nope, we want to see you and Neo's Limit Break." Ruby declared with a goofy grin on her face. The others were nodding in agreement.

I shrugged with a grin and took Neo's hand. I walked with her into the middle of the clearing. Smiling at each other I released my darkness, our smiles suddenly turn into dark smirks while our eyes showed traces of gleeful sadism.

I noticed that we were surrounded by beowolves again and I saw a deathstalker among them. I gave a small chuckle sounding like a disturbed mental patient, while Neo giggled sounding like a little girl from a horror movie as they advanced to our position.

 _ **Third Person**_

 **{Limit Break: Fun and Games}**

 **[Reaction: Smoke and Mirrors]**

The beowolves pounced onto Rex and Neo, when they made contact they shattered into glass leaving dense fog to cover the area. Suddenly multiple copies of the duo appeared everywhere smiling at the grim.

 **[Reaction: False Innocence]**

The copies were completely dispatched by the grim leaving only neo with a frightened look on her face; she ran into a dark house all of grim following after her. When they came in the grim snarled thinking they had her trapped saw her frightened expression turned into a sadistic and gleeful smile. The door slammed behind them and the grim quickly realized that she wasn't trapped in there with them…they were trapped in there with her.

 **[Horror House]**

The house emanated roars of pain and fear before going silent, leaving only childish laughter and the sounds of blood dripping to drift through the wind.

 **{Final Reaction: Decent into hell}**

Neo skipped out of the house, smoke and moans following as she did so. She snapped her fingers as she turned back to house. Sensing its queue a black hole appeared beneath the house dragging it down into its depths. When the house completely sank the black hole shrunk and Rex arose from the depths a demented grin on his face matched by neo.

 _ **First Person**_

I walked back over to ruby's team and saw them with slightly fearful eyes and expressions. I raised a brow. "Too much?" They nodded slowly and I sighed as I released the dark aura around me disappointing Neo and causing her to pout while reliving the others.

"Where did that house come from anyway?" Ruby asked as she calmed herself down.

"It was never there, Neo made it with her illusions." I said while leaning against a tree, Neo waving to the girls as she sat on the branch above me. She checked her phone and frown she waved good-bye and left in a shattering of glass.

As ruby and the others attempt to come to terms about what just happened, I felt them all around us…heartless.

 _ **Third Person**_

Neo appeared in the NL dorm room and activated her TT. Cinder appeared with a smirk, "Well? What information have you gathered?"

Neo rolled her eyes and sent a few videos of Rex, mostly of his flow-motion, summoning Jackie, his fight with Pyrrha and weapons before his keyblade. She wanted to leave a few surprises just in case worse comes to worse and she'll have to betray Cinder.

Cinder was impressed by his skill and power. 'It seems I was right on the money then. Now I just need to find out what his weaknesses are.' She turned back to Neo, "Any family, friends, or loved ones we can use?" Neo shook her head no, "Pity, I guess I'll just have to see him myself. However I'll test him first."

Cinder's eyes glowed yellow and a dark aura appeared around her, she snapped her fingers and shadows appeared around her. Neo was shocked at the appearance of the lower-class heartless and the darkness around Cinder, Though compared to Rex hers felt...Fake. "Shocked? I was chosen by a goddess to hold this power and to use it as I see fit. Now let's see if he can handle _this_ kind of threat." She snapped again and the heartless disappeared into dark pools of shadow.

"I'm going to watch the boy now, see you soon Neo." She disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Neo realized that once Cinder made her presence known she would use the information she sent against him, and he would probably realize that Neo was spying on him and he wouldn't like her anymore. That's when Neo knew…she fucked up.

 _ **First Person**_

I sprinted into the middle of the field and released the power of my heart to draw them towards me and not the girls.

They spawned all around me; at least 2 thousand shadows. The girls attempted to join me. "Stay over there as long as I'm away they'll only come after me for now. These aren't grim, they've taken down entire worlds."

I took out TBO and got into my stance. As I was about to attack I heard people landing around me, looking around I saw all the girls with their respective weapon out.

"Did you really think we'll let you do this alone?" Ruby said with a smile, crescent rose at full bloom.

"You're more of a dunce then Ruby was if you think I wouldn't take the chance to test my new capabilities." Weiss said with a smirk.

"I may not be the best person to say this, but you don't have to do everything alone." Blake said with gentle smile.

"You helped us out in your own way so were going to do the same. Besides we need to see how well you fight with that keyblade, last time was too fast." Yang said with a grin on her face.

I chuckled and shook my head, "It seems I forgot who I'm dealing with." We all go into our stances. Even though I was about to fight for my life I felt excited and I gave a grin.

"You mind me taking over for here, Ruby?" I said while closing my eyes.

"Go for it!" She said as the shadows inched closer to us.

"Alright, when I give the signal you girls follow me to the largest crowd alright? Their most dangerous in groups, however their really weak in single combat and can take about half the damage as a beowolf." I said as I channeled the spell I gained from doing Blake's limit.

They nodded in understanding, and shifted positions to follow me. I snapped open my eyes, " **AERO!"** A huge gust of wind surrounded us and pushed away the Heartless.

"LET'S GO GIRLS!" I cried running towards the largest group, channeling twilight into my blade allowing silvery smoke to trail off as I ran.

"LET'S ROCK!" They yelled following after me, I jumped into the air the girls following and I readied my keyblade to stab the closest heartless while I held my hand up; my persona mark glowing and shifting between Black, White, and Silver.

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _ **There you go guys! Another chapter! sorry for the wait but I was kinda jumping between this and the surprise I have for you guys. Am I teasing you? YEP! :P**_

 _ **Hope to see you again soon!**_


	12. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

_**Hello people of fanfiction, I have some major news for all of you.**_

 _ **Silver hearts...is going on hiatus.**_

 _ **WAIT DON'T LEAVE!**_

 _ **I'm know how this must sound but after reading over my work and having a fellow writer read over it, I realized that I made quite a few mistakes.**_

 _ **Plot: my plot was to basically throw Rex into random worlds and have him do cool shit. That's not what I was going for but its what happened.**_

 _ **Character: I realized that Rex's personality changed on a dime whenever I felt like it, he switched between goofy, wise, dark, charismatic, and more at the drop of a hat. So I decided to give him a solid personality and go from there.**_

 _ **Execution: My execution of writing my story leaves much to be desired. I often make mistakes most writers don't, such as spelling, grammar, things like that.**_

 _ **Romance: There is none. I basically had Neo fall in love with Rex for no reason and he just accepted it. So that needs to be fixed.**_

 _ **Now what do I need to fix these problems. Just one very vital thing...**_ _ **Experience!**_

 _ **I had none at all when I first started and I went too big. Writing a crossover is hard enough, Writing a MASS-crossover was down right insane when you never wrote professionally before. I tried to do something I wasn't ready for and Silver hearts paid the price.**_

 _ **So I decided to put the story on hiatus until I got a few more stories under my belt. That's the reason while I took so long to post this, I was writing the first chapter of the story I choose to write. Both this chapter and the new story will go up at the same time, so I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I hope none of you are too offended by my choice and I hope you can support my other story as well as this one.**_


End file.
